white rose
by White Mist Wolf
Summary: Darkness covers all under the rule of 3 gods of distruction, who will live and who will die, a fanticy with fairy, demons, elfs and more
1. White Rose, Remembering / prologue

Disclaimer: Don't own CC/CCS camp dose  
  
  
  
White Rose  
Prologue  
  
  
  
  
  
Once evil was realist and darkness covered all under the rule of the three gods of destruction. They where roamers of the night, and they where also controllers of all evil and suffering. One was the goddess Kokuei. Kokuei controlled all that was darkness, and was also the creator of nightmares and fear. She was beautiful yet dangerous and evil deceit was a game she played. When she was sealed her nightmares still roamed the souls of people for she already scared them, but it harm them not for she was powerless to make the nightmares real and this is why because she was sealed and hoped to be sealed forever by the people. The second god was Kaiu. He was the controller of war, pain, and suffering, and the last god his name is unknown for it was so wrong to say the name that people stopped even write his name for it was a sin, he who shall not be spoken was all it say. He controlled death and others...  
When this evil escaped, a young man named Clow sealed them with the power of the Clow book, a book that contained 53 cards of great power. Order was brought back to the world and soon the memory slipped from the people's minds and lives never to remember of the evil that almost destroyed the world. A girl of the age 3 with enchanting emerald eyes and short auburn hair stood in front of the old man who sat on the sidewalk streets begging for money. He had a long graybeard and an eye patch over one eye, he wore ragged clothing and seemed to be missing some teeth, he smelled of strong liquor and bad breath but the girl did not mind. "And that my dear is the story of the past..." The old man finished his story. The girl's lips curved into a huge and warming smile as she clapped with happiness and shook a bit at the thought of the evil and such. "Yay! Can you tell me another one? What happened to the boy? Where...." The girl was cut short by a young woman's voice calling. "SAKURA WHERE ARE YOU??" A woman stepped through the crowed her long wavy gray hair falling across her face; she was slender and delicate, very beautiful. "Sakura! There you are! Who are you talking to?" Nadesiko asked the little girl. "O thank you for watching her kind sir here," Nadesiko placed 5 coins into the man's cup. As she was about to move her hand away the man grabbed it and looked at her with his one sky gray eye. "Miss, be careful and don't be out at night," With that the man let go of Nadesiko's hand and sat there looking at the coins he just received. Nadesiko picked sakura up and turned to leave. "MOM!" a 9-year-old boy called. "Touya where is your father?" she asked with a warm smile. Meanwhile in the darkness of the cave a raven hared girl of the age of 3 walked through the dark tunnel of some sort, her face was tear stained, as she wept a bit, carrying the objects in her little arms. Drawings and inscriptions where written all over the wall, an image of a woman, a man, and a dark shadow stud in front of her. The girl worked quickly by setting a circle around her with candles, lighting each one softly and swiftly. Clasping her hands together the girl chanted, a gust surrounded her and threw her hair in different directions yet she kept chanting. The image of the woman seemed different she was moving, her eyes glowed an icy blue as her spirit rouse and rammed into the little girls body. The girl bleed from the mouth as she twitched on the ground in pain, then she slowly opened her eyes. Her eyes flashed an Icy blue then turned to dark ruby colour again the girl blinked a couple of times and then yawned. Getting up without taking the supply's back with her the girl exited the cave. The other Two images glowed dark...  
  
  
  
  
  
Well I did that to clear things up or this story would be a little confusing to you here is chapter one hope it makes a little more sense I know this is a hard story to understand to some extent because so much happens well on with the story by the way, Ohayo, Konichiwa, and Konban wa mina, My name is Tanya-Chan also known as white mist wolf and this is my first CCS fan-fic that I posted. Please don't flame me I don't see why you do it anyway I find it rather dumb. But you got me there if I get something wrong please don't start acting like you know everything even you make mistakes I am sure T_T so please if I make a mistake tell me nicely and I'll fix it! My little story is different with the CCS and CC. So everyone is 17 in the beginning of this story except Touya and ext. This is somewhere in a fairy tale like time. Anyway enough of me blabbing and on with the story!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or CC or any of the characters or nothing but I did make this story and it's mine nothing more so don't sue   
  
  
  
White rose   
Chapter 1  
Forgotten Past  
  
  
*In Japan*  
  
A white rose lad in the mist of a moon struck lake and drifted off past a bridge, surrounded by light pink cherryblossom trees. A girl with emerald eyes watched and took her attention off the mesmerizing moon to walk to the stream that carried the white rose that was abandoned. It made it's way to the land by one of the cherryblossom trees where she was sitting under. Her chestnut-like honey brown hair (waste length it got longer) blew softly by the warm summer breeze as she bend down and picked up the pure white rose. Smiling so softly yet so beautifully sakura's thoughts drifted. She shouldn't be out so late at night. The demons run loose, she could still remember what happened before, even though she was three years old. She couldn't stop them from killing her mother and blamed herself for her mother's death, never to forgive herself again.  
  
  
  
~* Flash back *~  
  
A three year old girl and her mother where picking strawberries for a pie all was warm and cheerful until, everything grew dark the sun disappeared, all became silent.  
  
*A few minutes latter*   
  
In the nightfall a small innocent girl and her mother ran, then they stopped. Surrounded by evil creatures of darkness there the girl took hold of her mother's leg. The dark creatures devious grins penetrated into the small girl's memory. Though the creatures did not speak the girl and her mother knew what they where in trouble. They watched with eyes so crucifying. A dark red eye drooped with oozing blood, sharp teeth the colour of yellow and bodies that blending with the night. They watched, closer and closer they got, death like coldness surrounded them. With every struggled breath the creatures seemed more amused "Mommy, I am scared!" Was all the small girl could say before the evil creatures attracted. It went blurry. Nadesiko jumped and covered Sakura's body as the creatures slashed away at the poor mother's skin. Even though great pain was inflicted on her she still she held on to her child refusing for them to get her. Soon the creatures got board and went off to find new "meat". While the mom took her last breath relieved that her daughter would live... she died with a single crystal tear that rolled down her beautiful hurt face. "Mommy? Mommy... MOMMY!!!" tears welding up in the poor girls eyes. Not long after the girl's brother and father ran searching and praying nothing happened to them but when they found them a death-like silence was at foot for they watched the poor emerald eye girl crying in a pool of her mothers own blood.  
  
~* End of flash back *~  
  
Snapping out of her thoughts Sakura thought she heard a rustling in the bushes. Her eyes widened with fear as her bottom lip trembled. A dark head razed out of the bush. Shaper (or Brown) eyes twinkled and the "something" jumped out and tackled the girl "Hoe-eeeeeeee!!!! Get off me!!!!" the girl wiggled. "I told you not to be out at night Sakura!" the strange figure mumbled in a near whisper not to get any something's attention. "Touya, I know that! Now get off! YOUR CRUSHING ME!!!" Sakura said trying not to yell. "Come on kaijuu, dad is waiting for us," and with that Touya got up and started to run home with Sakura trailing after him "Awa! Come on Touya wait up!!" were Sakura's last words before she disappeared from site.  
Not far behind someone hidden in the shadows of the night and was watching Sakura very closely.  
Sakura left behind the pure white rose because she forgot about it when Touya jumped on her. The rose fell out of her hand and drifted off again in the cool stream water. The figure took the rose from the stream and left.   
  
  
  
  
*Somewhere *  
  
A shadow ran through the woods its cloak trailing behind it, hiding its features and everything except it's amber eye's which where about the only thing you could see. On it, attached to its side was a long sword with a green gem witch gleamed in the moonlight. Jumping over branches and rocks so swiftly making no sound possible, the figure stopped at an open meadow. The star's gleamed brightly, the only source of light at that moment along with the moon. The figure started to run again and making it's way to a near by town, still not in site to anyone. The figure got to the front gate and threw a rope that cough part of the gates sharp edges. Tugging a couple of times to see if the rope was safe to climb, the figure started to clime the rope and made it's way over the gate. Taking the rope with it so no one would get suspicious the figure ran on.   
"I'm home," The cloaked figure said lifting off the hood to reveal a hansom face. A young boy of 17 stood there. He had dark-brown hair that covered his amber eyes slightly, in dread locked-like messy hair, which would be impossible to comb but all the well made him look good the way it was. "Konichiwa, Welcome home Syaoran," A woman with raven black hair tied up in a high ponytail said, a serious expression crossed her face said. "Did anyone see you?" The woman continued. "No..." Syaoran replied icily. "If I may be excused mother, may I go to bed, I did all the training," there was a small pause "Yes, you may my son, sleep well, you have more training in the morning" and with that Yean (hope I spelt it right) walked away.  
  
*Syaoran's room*  
  
* Sigh* Syaoran dropped on his neatly made bed, but just before he got some rest his sisters busted through the door with Syaoran's cousin not far behind. Meiling, Syaoran's cousin had a crush on him for a long time and they where to marry long ago but it was broken off, she soon slowly got off her crush. He made it very clear to her that he didn't enjoy her presents and thought she was just in his way, also that there would be NO WAY he would ever like her in anyway. She was heart broken and ran away in tears but he showed no sigh in caring at all and just walked away (I know he seems so mean I am sorry, Gomen)  
  
~* Flash back *~  
"Umm... Syaoran here" A shy 3 year old Meilin said blushing and handing Syaoran a small package. "I don't want you stupid things!" Syaoran replied coldly. "Why won't you just, leave me alone! I don't like you, I hate you, get a life. There is no way I'd ever like you, your just in my way and if I become as mushy as you I'd get beaten till death, I don't like you around me now go away!" A 3-year-old Syaoran said harshly. A tearful Meilin ran away while tears filled her eyes "I hate you, Li Syaoran!" Where her last words.  
  
~* End of flash back *~  
  
Syaoran was snapped out of his thought by the painful pinching of his sisters. They always liked to see him wiggle around in annoyance "GET OUT OF MY ROOM!!" Syaoran yelled. He didn't want another wiping from the elders for slaking off because he was tired. Finally he got them to leave him alone and went to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hahaha well that's the chapter hope you liked it review it and it I get enough good comments I'll write more well that about it thanks for reading. 


	2. Enchanted Locket

Disclaimer: blah, blah, blah don't own CCS or CC or any of the characters or nothing but I did make this   
story and it's mine nothing more so don't sue!  
  
Chapter-2  
The enchanted locket music  
  
  
~* That night in Sakura's dream *~  
Sakura sat in her bedroom listening to the melody of the enchanted locket that her mother gave her so long ago to put her to sleep. Her brother told her stories of ghost which scared her very much and she would have trouble sleeping so her mother gave her a golden cherryblossomed shaped locket that played such a beautiful melody and it put her to sleep. The tune echoed over and over in Sakura's mind and she soon feel asleep. The enchanted music surrounded her in her dream A figure stud in front of her only the outlining of it were seeable, its amazing amber eyes showed warmth and compassion. Cherryblossom petals twirled and danced around them while a thin fog filled the air, the figure set out its hand to her and for some strange reason she took it not frightened at all. The figure brought her close to it and they danced in the beauty of the twirling cherryblossom petals...  
~* End of dream *~  
Sakura was awakening by the sound of an opened door and someone yelling "Wake up kaijuu!!!"  
"Hoe-eeee what...go away let me sleep!" Sakura managed to mumble while covering her head with a pillow. "Its almost the afternoon!" "What! HOE-EEE!" Sakura shot up and ran to the bathroom stopped and walked out. "Wait a minute it's not the afternoon TORI!" "Hahahaha hey it's your fault kaijuu I'll see you around" and with that Tori walk out of her room. "Hey get back here and Stop calling me KAIJUU!" Sakura yell but was unlucky because Tori already went out the door. "Ugh! That tori!" Sakura said annoyed. "O well I'll just go and make me some breakfast." Sakura said stomping of to the kitchen.   
"Hoe-eeeee there's nothing to eat *sigh* I guess I have to go to town and buy some grocery" Sakura said to no one in particular.  
Sakura ran up to her room and got a dress out. It was a white dress with cherryblossom's inbreeded on the side and along the reams on the bottom of it. She grabbed a basket and some money and tried her best not to step on her dress while she ran to the town, her album hair blowing behind her as she ran.   
  
~* Somewhere in town later *~  
  
Sakura stopped at Stan humming a song to her self and trying to chose which apples looked good when one fell out of her hand and rolled away Sakura apologized to the man and went after it. The apple rolled and stopped at someone's feet, Finally catching up to it Sakura slowly bent down and looked up and was about to apologies to the man when... The man turned and looked sakura's way. He was hideously the most ugly looking guy you can imagine. One glance at sakura and his expression changed from mad to pervert looking at her up and down many times. Sakura could feel a sweat coming up. "Hey there what do you say you me give it a go pretty girl?" The man said still glancing up and down at sakura. "HOE-EEEE" beads of sweat dripping off sakura's head "I...ee...um...a...er...n-no thank you" sakura stuttered. The man looked mad his face grew red "No one says no to me" and with that the ugly man grabbed sakura's wrist roughly. "Let go of me!" Sakura screamed dropping everything she had to struggle to loosen the grip the man had on her wrist so she could run. "Someone help me please!" Sakura screamed. Some people gathered around to watch but didn't help.  
  
----------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~* Somewhere *~  
A figure stud in the distance it's half Carmon half read and half brown eyes watched what was   
Happening. Various people were watching making a group of people surrounding Sakura and the very ugly man. Walking up to the group the shadowed figure saw the girl more closely, The girl with emerald eyes and honey-brown chestnut like hair that went down to her waste intrigued him. The sides of his mouth curved slightly "Don't worry cherryblossom not yet...hahaha...not yet" the shadowed figure disappeared. "Um..s..s..s.sir..p..p.p..plea..se l..l..et..go..of..me!" Sakura stuttered. "Someone help me please" She cried tears started to form in her eyes. Someone started to throw food at the fat guy then other people started to throw at him the man let go of sakura's writs and tried to block the filing objects giving her a chance to run away.  
----------------------  
*~ That night *~  
Syaoran ran into a dark alleyway his heart beaded fast. Something was following him.  
Sakura watched out her window dreamily lost in her thoughts. It started to rain very heavily and the clear night sky became a dark and weary one. Sakura felt a sudden sadness inside her she felt alone and cold. After a while of thinking sakura went downstairs but what she seen wasn't what she wanted to see. Everything was cold and dark there was a letter left on the door. Sakura I think dad had a heart attack or something he's dyeing I left to take him to a doctor. Love Tori.  
Sakura dropped the paper and tried to hold back the tears that were forcing their way to get out. Sakura tried to calm herself down but couldn't hold it anymore tears were tracking down her cheeks making there way down her chin and falling to the cold ground. She couldn't take it anymore and ran out the door into the poring rain. She was getting soaked her light pink dress clutched to her soft gentle skin, her waste length auburn hair was drenched too and didn't fly to much behind sakura because it was so heavy. Sakura tripped and feel into the mud but she got up and kept running. She ran until she fainted in the town streets by the big castle. It was dark out making it even more dangerous.  
  
---------------------  
The creature watched red glowing eyes twinkling in delight. It's glaze set on an emerald-eyed beauty lying on the wet cold ground. It made it's way closer and closer to sakura  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
HAHAHA cliffhanger I am so sorry it's really crappy now I promise it will get better thanks for reading 


	3. Crawling in my skin. Loss: Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura blah blah blah blah nor do I own the music it's Linkin park (Crawling ) well on with the story  
  
Keys:  
Thinking  
*~ *~ Scenery changes/ music too  
(Me talking)  
White rose chap 3  
Crawling in my skin. Loss: Part 1   
  
Golden-red and white rays of light fell on a bed filled with white roses a sleeping emerald-eyed girl woke up on a bed she never seen before. Her body ached in pain.  
"Hoe-ee?" Sakura said looking around the strange room her emerald eyes trying to gain there  
Vision back. A large dark room was afoot her the only light, a flickering candle and the suns rays that barley made it's way through the dark damp green curtains. Sakura slowly turned her head though it was very hard from all the pain inflicted on it and seen someone sleeping in a chare beside the bed her face so childish yet seemed like it was calm and dirty at the same time. Locks of black and purple hair fell across her face. Sakura smiled at the exhausted girl but then tried to remember what happened to her before but it was blank to her at the moment. Just then the girl woke up her blue-gray eyes opened slowly she got up took a bucket and ran out and came back in with nice hot water.   
"Hi I am Tomoyo Daidouji you can call me Tomoyo-chan if you want. I work here as a slave did you have a nice rest? My master brought you here." Tomoyo said sweetly while pulling out a cloth and dipping it into the water.  
"Hoe-ee o I am sorry I am Sakura Kinomoto nice to meet you" Sakura said bowing a little in her upright position.  
"What happened to me?" Sakura asked confused after her cuts where clean.  
"I... I don't know" Tomoyo said looking sad.  
"It's okay." Sakura said a little lower than a whisper. Her emerald eyes looked confused and sad. Shock hit her just then. Sakura got up and started to run out the room.  
"Were are you going Sakura-Chan?" Tomoyo said worrying.  
Sakura didn't reply. Please no please... sakura thought as she ran out of the house Tomoyo following her until she was out the door and out of site. O my... Tomoyo thought to herself.  
  
----------------  
Sakura ran to the doctor's house and found the doctor standing there covering her brother and father in white sheets. Cuts and blood allover them they laid on the wooden table blood staining the white sheets and dripping off the table to the ground, there faces so white and pale. Sakura's eyes widened pain exerted through her body and heart she remembered those kinds of markings. "NO!" Sakura screamed knowing the dark demons signatures placed on her family's body showing everyone to be afraid of what they can do what they can see and what then can cause. The same mark they left on her mother.  
Sakura ran out of the doctor's house. The doctor with a sad look understand and just watched her run away into the distance  
  
*~ Run/music *~  
  
Crawling in my skin  
These wounds they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real  
  
It started to rain heavy again the dark drops of cold freezing rain felt almost unreal dripping across and on sakura's pale face blending with her cold salty tears. Sakura ran faster and faster not knowing where she was going and falling in the mud many times but kept on going her skin cold like ice and her tears dripping down her face along with the unreal feeling of icy cold rain. No please, no it's a dream please tell me it's a dream... Sakura repeated in her mind not giving any notice of the rain. Pain echoing through every part of her body. Dark gray and black clouds formed it grew colder and colder Sakura's breath freezing each time she exhaled her body numb and felt lifeless.  
  
There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
Consuming, confusing  
This lack of self control, I fear is never-ending  
Controlling, I can't seem  
To find myself again  
My walls are closing in  
(Without a sense of confidence I'm convinced  
That there's just too much pressure to take)  
I've felt this way before  
So insecure  
  
Crawling in my skin  
These wounds they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real  
  
Sakura ran into dark woods creatures watching the moving figure running throughout the darkness that fell upon the day so fast. Sakura's hair drenched and dark mud and twigs stuck in her once honey auburn hair. Her clothing so heavy and cold agents her now pale skin. Reaching a pond she looked at herself. Looking at herself her emerald eyes that had no more life to them and where red and puffy. Smacking the water making water waves move in the echoing water that was already moved from the icy rain. Her reflection went blurry. She got up and ran again.  
  
  
Discomfort, endlessly has pulled itself upon me  
Distracting (distracting) reacting  
Against my will I stand beside my own reflection  
(My own reflection)  
It's haunting (it's haunting) how I can't seem  
To find myself again  
My walls are closing in  
(Without a sense of confidence I'm convinced  
That there's just too much pressure to take)  
I've felt this way before  
So insecure  
  
Crawling in my skin  
These wounds they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real  
Crawling in my skin  
These wounds they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing, confusing what is real  
(There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface)  
(Consuming) Confusing what is real  
(This lack of self control I fear is never-ending)  
(Controlling) Confusing what is real  
  
  
  
----------  
Hahaha another cliff hanger lol review and I'll write more ; ) white mist wolf 


	4. Crawling in my skin. Loss: Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura blah blah blah blah   
  
Keys:  
Thinking  
*~ *~ Scenery changes/ music too  
(Me talking)  
  
White rose chap 4  
Crawling in my skin. Loss: Part 2  
  
  
Sakura ran through the dark woods the rain calming down a bit. Falling yet again Sakura had no more strength to run and sat in the mud and rocked back and forth gently she didn't know were she was and didn't care at the moment she lost everything to care at all.   
Something was watching her the hole time it's Carmon red eyes had a dark shine to them.  
  
---------  
  
Syaoran ran through the woods His long dark cloak trailing behind him in the now light but cold rain. He had to continue his training even though it was still raining but he didn't complain. Stopping dead in his tracks he saw a girl sitting in the mud rocking back and forth saying something to her self quietly. Her hair dirty with sticks and mud her clothing looked ripped and torn in all places. He couldn't see her face because she had her head burred in her arms and she was crouching. Her legs pressed up to her chest tightly trying to comfort herself.   
  
-------  
In the bushes the figure watched and creeping out slowly "Sakura......" the voice whispered but loud enough for her to hear. Her head shot up frightened her emerald eyes showing so much pain all the same. She looked around to find the person of the voice. "W..Wh..o's...th..h..h...her" Sakura said half in sobs half in fright realizing were she was.  
Syaoran saw the girl's head shot up in fright. This was giving him a perfect view of her face. A bit dirty but you could still make out her face. Her emerald eyes intrigued Syaoran even though they were red and puffy showing great sorrow. Her lips a soft pink like her cheeks that were stained with tears and mud, her skin looked a little pale but creamy and dirty all at the same time. Syaoran suddenly got a strange feeling to kiss her but pushed it aside and hiding behind a near by tree he wanted to see what would happen and why she looked so scared at something.  
  
--------  
  
"Sakura....." The voice said once again.  
"W...WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" Sakura screamed obviously scared.  
"You cherry blossom you..." The voice replied.  
"Leave me alone!" Sakura said not wanting to yell anymore. Her voice sounded cracked and scared.  
"O but I can't my dear I lost the chance last time because of that damn brother and father of yours." The voice continued moving closer and closer.  
"W... what are you talking about" Sakura scream now more scared then ever.  
"Your mother wouldn't give you up so long ago and neither did your brother and father so I had to get rid of them and now there out of my way." The evil figure talked in a slow low and evil voice the tips of his mouth starting to curve into a grin.  
Sakura's eyes winded in shock it was her, her flat they died because of her No it's can't No, no I won't believe it Sakura thought to herself.  
"O but it its sakura weather you believe it or not." The figure said with some delight he loved to see people suffer. He was now stinging in front of sakura. Sakura snapped out of her thoughts in her twisted confused mind and looked up. The figure looked human. He had dark hair that fell across his face a bit covering his eyes the slightest bit. His eyes they were so evil and so mesmerizing and unreal looking at the same time, he wore dark shoes, pants and shirt. For the first time sakura hated someone she hated him more than anything she did in her whole life. She was madder that she couldn't pray her eyes off his horrible eyes. Her shocked and scared eyes turned into pure hate she wanted to look away but she couldn't. Like he was forcing her to look without him moving or touching her. She felt hot tears run down her face again.  
  
----------  
  
Syaoran watched with horror. That thing was the leader of the dark things that were happening.  
He couldn't watch any more. Syaoran took out a piece of paper with chines writing on it and holed it between his index finger and his pointing finger (Sorry I don't know what it's called).  
"Lightening come to my aid." He yelled.  
A strong wind blew and surrounded the paper flashes of lighting came out of the paper and where in the direction of the dark thing.  
The creature already had a hold of sakura and was pressing something-sharp agents her throat cutting her slowly. The lightning hit the dark thing and it screamed in an inhuman voice. Like acid the lighting burned through the creature's shirt. His eyes turning into a blood shade of red wings grew from its back and her turned his head slowly into the direction of the lighting. There stood Syaoran one hand in the air with his fingers holding the magical paper. The creature went in a fighting position his claws growing longer and darker. Changing form from his body into a demon shape. Syaoran took out his sword and tilted it a little sideways and also went into a fighting position pulling out more paper.  
Sakura lay on the ground helplessly she couldn't move she was paralyzed from shock and fright.  
The creature lung at Syaoran and he barley dodged it the creature was too fast and he needed to train more to fight such a creature he wasn't strong enough. The creature lung at his arm and cut it leaving a bone deep marks on his arm. Fuck, Baka that thing is too fast. How am I going to dodge his attacks?. Syaoran cursed at himself in his mind but had a serious look on his face on the outside showing no emotion. Syaoran lung at the creature from above. The creature dodged it but not nearly fast enough and got cut down the leg. The creature looked at his leg black acid blood dripped down his leg to the grown burning a hole into it. Syaoran stud his guard holding his arm it was poisoned by the creatures claws beads of sweat dripped off his head. The creature smirked and laughed evilly   
"Good very good but next time you won't be able to do that again."   
"What do you want with her. What are you doing hear?" Syaoran yelled he was heating up in a fever.   
"What I want with the girl is none of your concern. I am hear to kill and destroy this world haven't you figured it out yet" The creature laughed in an inhuman laugh. Syaoran was weakening by the minute and fell on one knee and put all his weight in the sword to hold him up. The creature was about to attack again when something hit him hard agents the head and knocking him down. Sakura stood there holding a heavy log panting from its weight. The creature looked at her and smiled "Not yet cherryblossom I still need you for something" He laughed and disappears into the darkness. Sakura dropped to her knees her throat hurt and was bleeding bad. She looked to where the boy was he now fainted to the ground. She crawled her way up to him and looked at his face. He had dark chestnut hair that fell across his sweaty yet handsome face. He looked him pain. Sakura brushed the hair out of his face and muttered a soft thank you. Looking at his arm she noticed it was bleeding tremendously she ripped a peace of her dress off and went to a near by lake and washed it off until it was clean. She then soaked it again and walked up to Syaoran and started to clean his cut then raping it with more peace's of her dress she looked at him again he opened his eyes slightly when she was tending his wound. His eyes shocked her they were so beautiful the shade of amber. Syaoran smiled a little and closed his eyes again. Sakura smiled and touched his forehead it was burning up. "O no I have to get him out of here" Sakura said out loud to herself.   
Just then a girl with black hair tied in two buns and amber-red eyes jumped out of no were along with a woman also with black hair tied in a high pony tale. The girl ran to Syaoran and started to shake him.  
"Wake up Syaoran! WAKE UP" the girl yelled not noticing sakura standing there.  
The woman walked up to sakura and smiled   
"It will be alright dear." The lady said calmly.  
"Meiling calm down go get some help" The lady replied.  
"Okay" Meiling ran off and came back with a bunch of weird looking people they picked Syaoran up and carried him off. The lady gestured Sakura to follow.  
Well that it few finally got this chap done thanks for the reviews ^_^ till next time 


	5. Dark Scorpion: Deadly Dream

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS blah blah blah don't flame blah blah and I don't own the song petals by Mariah Carey but I do own Kaiu and kokuei on with the story  
  
White rose chapter 5  
Dark scorpion, a dream so deadly  
  
  
Keys:  
*~ *~ Scenery changes  
Thinking  
(Me talking)  
  
  
~* Somewhere very dark and cold (black castle)*~  
  
A dark creature walked through a cold hallway his shoes making a click clack sound on the stone ground. Drops of black acid blood fell to the ground burning holes into it. The sound of tortured souls screamed and echoed through the dark walls of the cavern.   
"M...m...master w...w...what happened" A servant stuttered. He didn't reply. Instead he took out a sword and cut its head off. The body fell limp on the black cold ground.  
The creature grind at this and continued walking into a room no different looking then the others except a mirror that reflected red swirls of some sort. It hanged on the wall and along with that there was a char that had numerous spikes and claws sticking out of it that sat in it's direction. He looked into the mirror and watched as a picture formed in it. While sitting down a glass appeared in his hand. Human looking souls formed and squirmed around on the outside of the metal object that holed a red liquid. He swirled the glass around making some of the red liquid drip down the side of the cup.  
"You got away this time sakura but next time you will not escape" He muttered to himself in a low husky evil voice that seemed to start to sound human again. The wounds on his body slowly closed and healed it's self. Black smoke swirled around him and his body transformed into the human figure again. Dark black hair fell across his Carmon red eyes an evil grin forming across his face as he laughed.  
The mirror showed a picture of sakura following a bunch of people that were caring the boy he fought earlier.  
"As for you boy we will meet again and it will be your doom" The creature laughed again his laughter echoing through the whole bark castle that stood somewhere through a twisted dark woods.  
"Kaiu-sama you asked for me" A figure appeared in the darkness.  
"Kokuei I need a favor of you" Kaiu said coldly. A figure appeared from the darkness and stepped forward. A girl with dark red eyes and long blue hair with two silver streaks on the front walked forward and bowed.  
"I need you to make a nightmare were I can get inside her mind where she can't escape me" Kaiu smiled evilly.   
"As you wish Kaiu-sama" Kokuei replied also seeming amused. Opening her hand a black scorpion with ice blue eyes appeared. Kokuei called someone in the darkness and it appeared beside her.  
"Take this and put it beside the cherryblossom when she sleeps if you fail a thing worse than death would be put upon you got it." Kokuei smiled evilly and handed him the black scorpion. The dark servant nodded and disappears.  
  
  
---------  
  
*~ Somewhere in town *~  
  
Sakura walked with the raven hared woman talking about lots of things.  
"Sakura would you like to stay with me and my family till you get things sorted out?" The woman with raven hair offered.  
"That would be nice Li-sama. Thank you" Sakura replied bowing.  
  
-------------  
  
*~ Li house *~  
  
A servant the Sakura she meat before showed her to her room.  
"Thank you Tomoyo It's nice to see you again" Sakura said with a bright smile.  
"Your welcome don't mind and call me if you need anything" Tomoyo said bowing and walked out of the room. Sakura smiled and sat on her bed. Some clothing was laid on the bed for her a thin light nightgown and some morning clothing. Sakura seen a bucket of hot water with a bar of pink soap and 2 cloths 1 for drying and another for washing herself. Smiling sakura came out of her dirty ripped clothing and stepped into the hot tub and started to wash herself. After she was dry she put on the nightgown and tucked herself into the bed and fell asleep in a sweet slumber. A figure appeared in the darkness and placed a black scorpion by sakura's pillow and disappears again. The scorpion walked up to sakura's soft neck and pinched her disappearing after this was done.  
  
-------  
  
~* Sakura's dream/music *~  
  
The sound of rain surrounded sakura but it didn't rain. Only light pink cherryblossom's that fell from the dark sky. A white soft mist surrounded sakura and a figure appeared. He took her hand and they started to dance to music that played softly all around them.   
  
I've often wondered if there's   
Ever been a perfect family   
I've always longed for undividedness   
And sought stability   
  
A flower taught me how to pray   
But as I grew, that flower changed   
She started flailing in the wind   
Like golden petals scattering   
  
And I miss you dandelion   
And even love you   
And I wish there was a way   
For me to trust you   
But it hurts me every time   
I try to touch you  
  
Sakura looked into his eyes first hesitating and then blushed. He only smiled warmly light cherryblossom's continued to fall. Sakura moved closer and placed her head on his strong chest.  
  
  
But I miss you dandelion   
And even love you   
  
I gravitated towards a patriarch   
So young predictably   
I was resigned to spend my life   
With a maze of misery   
A boy and a girl befriended me   
We're bonded through despondency   
I stayed so long but finally   
I fled to save my sanity   
  
  
The boy spoke softly into Sakura's ear but she couldn't make out the words. He looked up at her face and smiled then slowly bent down to kiss her.  
  
  
And I miss you little sis and   
Little brother   
And I hope you realize   
I'll always love you   
And although you're struggling   
You will recover   
And I miss you little sis and   
Little brother   
  
So many I considered   
Closest to me   
Turned on a dime and sold me   
Out dutifully   
Although that knife was chipping  
Away at me   
They turned their eyes away and   
Went home to sleep ...   
  
  
Sakura's lips and the mystery man's lips were inches away. Sakura closed her eyes and tilted her head inviting the kiss.  
  
And I missed a lot of life   
But I'II recover   
Though I know you really like   
To see me suffer   
Still I wish that you and I'd   
Forgive each other   
'Cause I miss you, Valentine   
And really loved you   
  
I really loved you -  
I tried so hard   
But you drove me away   
To preserve my sanity -   
  
And I lound the strength to break away   
Fly...   
  
  
Their lips were so close to kissing but then it grew dark and the music stopped playing and   
Cherryblossom petals stopped falling. Sakura's eyes shot open the boy brought sakura close to him in a protective motion. Sakura hold on tight to him. A hard gust blew and pieces of the ground were broken and lifted off into the air. Two red eyes formed and glared at the two. "What are you doing here?" The dark evil voice boomed and shot a gust of wind that went through Sakura and at Syaoran pushing him two meters back. The voice laughed evilly and a figure appeared in front of sakura. She had blue hair and silver highlights along with icy blue eyes. She grabbed Sakura's wrist and pulled her into a dark hole that formed in front of them. "No!" Yelled the boy and took out a piece of paper with chines writing on it. Sakura's emerald eyes widened. It was him the boy from the woods the one who saved her. The papers in Syaoran's fingers turned into a burst of flames and shot at kokuei's hand she screamed and let go of sakura's wrist. Sakura shot back and fell on her ass. "Ouch" She muttered then got up and ran to Syaoran who as taking out more paper and aiming at the glowing red eyes who seemed to bounce back the attacks at him. "Stay back" The Syaoran, yelled between breaths. Sakura stopped in her tracks and watched helplessly. A hand touched her shoulder and she shot back turning around swiftly. Kokuei was about to hit her across the face when the voice spoke. "Kokuei next time" The voice sounded mad and annoyed and the red eyes disappear. Kokuei nodded and jumped into the dark hole that closed up behind her. Sakura dropped to her feet Why me She kept repeating in her mind. Sakura turned her head to Syaoran's direction and smiled. He looked tiered but smiled back half a smile at her.... He opened his mouth to say something " Sakura, Sakura, SAKURA WAKE UP!" A feminine voice came out. "Hoe-ee?" Sakura muttered while her eyes shot open. Sakura was covered in sweat and girl with gray blue eyes watched her worryingly. Tomoyo was shaking sakura for the past 15 minutes but she wouldn't wake up. Sakura sat up and felt her neck it was bleeding there was a long scratch mark across it. What the? What going on Sakura thought to herself?   
" O Sakura I thought you were going to die you were screaming for 2 hours" Tomoyo said hugging Sakura tight.  
"I am sorry I scared you Tomoyo" Sakura said patting her on the back.   
"Promise me we'll be best friends forever Sakura" Tomoyo said now looking at sakura.  
"I promise" Sakura replied smiling.  
  
  
--------  
  
*~ In Syaoran's room *~  
  
Syaoran woke up in a sweat. What just happened? He turned his head and looked around he was in his room his arm hurt like hell but he ignored it. That girl...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
HAHAHAHAH WELLLLLLL I AM IN A WRITERS BLOCK that's why it was a little longer to put it up anyway if you have any tips for me or any thing don't mind to tell me thanks for your reviews 


	6. The Poison Swamp: Part 1

Hey thanks so much for your reviews!!! Anyway here is the next chapter.  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or any of the characters except Kaiu and kokuei and the ninja  
  
  
WARNING! THIS CHAPTER IS NOT AUTHORIZED FOR YOUNGER VEIWERS SOME SEINES AND PARTS MAY BE DISTURBING TO OTHERS.   
  
  
  
  
Keys:  
*~ *~ Scenery changes  
(Me talking)  
Thoughts of the characters  
  
Chapter 6  
The poison swamp  
  
  
  
  
  
Moonlight fell across the face of the emerald-eyed beauty, Sakura. Her face showed a pained expression as she slept. The slow sound of horse hoof's made a click clack sound on the dirt road, which started to sound more like a squish squash the longer they road. Sakura stirred and tried to move her hands but they were tied behind her back and hurt from the rope digging into her wrists. Not putting too much force into getting them loose Sakura stayed still. A terrible throb boomed in Sakura's head like a tumor. Opening her emerald eyes slowly, Sakura took in her surroundings. Everything was too blurry at first and the only thing she could make out was, pare of gleaming golden eyes. Closing her eyes again Sakura tried not to think about the problem she was in, instead she thought of flowers, her brother, mother, and father in a field surround by cherry trees. The horse stopped, interrupting her thoughts. Echo's and whispers surrounded Sakura. In seconds Sakura's eyes shot open in a flash and helplessly tried to focus. Sitting up Sakura noticed her hands were untied, rope markings were left in their place along with, deep gashes that dug deeply into her wrists. A tickle of blood dripped down her palm and fell off her fingertips. New cuts formed on her wrist out of no wear, Sakura screamed.   
"It's not real, it's not real" Sakura tried to comfort herself but was failing miserably.  
Looking back and forth the mysterious thief was gone but his horse remained with Sakura on it. Looking around once again, this time sakura could see. She was in a dark swamp that smelled of rotten flesh, a thick fog surrounded the area making it more impossible to see where she was. Beads of sweat dripped down sakura's forehead. Her face felt like it was burning up. The whispers continued to echo all around her.   
"Hoe-ee?! Who's there?" Sakura said suddenly losing her voice and managing to mumble the words out.   
Her eyes felt drowsy and heavy. Sakura.... Sakura.... Sakura...you know...you know... come with us... come with us...We will help you...We will help you...The voices echoed.  
"Hoe-ee leave me alone" Sakura said in a trembling voice and started to slide off the horse.  
Falling off the horse completely Sakura had no strength to hold on no longer. The mud made a thud when Sakura made contact with it, the dark rotting swamp seemed to spin around in circles.   
  
  
Kicking and screaming the horse galloping out of her site, Sakura's fear grew. Trying to get up Sakura was covered in mud. Just as she got herself in a steady position, a hand that looked rotten and dead popped out of the ground and grabbed Sakura's leg, flesh fell off it while parts of its bones showed. Slowly pull her downward into the swamp, more arms started to crawl out and help.  
"AAAAAAH" Sakura screamed helplessly losing her voice again.   
She could feel the slow bites, scratches and bruises forming on her legs she felt her boiling blood drip down her legs and into the ice-cold swamp of dead flesh. Sakura's nightgown, which once was white, now stained with blood. Scrambling as best she could away, Sakura dug her fingernails into what ever she could get that didn't cause her to sink more into the rotting, fleshed smelling swamp. A figure immerged from the thick fog, it looked like, what used to be a woman, now all that was left of it was inhuman looking and deformed. Her skin was green and flesh fell off it revealing her bones. Half of her skull and half of her rib cage where fleshless. The creature hand one eye in the colour off almost while-blue while the other was all black with no white outside. It limped towards Sakura. The remains of its hair were some gray strings that seemed to be falling out anyway. Sakura tried to scream again but nothing came out only a faint gasp. The creature started to pull Sakura out of the swamp but ended up braking into bits and pieces. The creatures remaining jaw fell off and crumble into dust. Followed by this its whole body, crumbled and evaporated into a pile of smelling dust.  
  
  
-------------  
  
  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
  
Syaoran walked up to the white stallion and placed all his equipment onto the horse and walking off to get something else. Unknown to Syaoran Tomoyo sneaked to the horse. Trying helplessly to find a place to hide Tomoyo found a bag big, big enough for her to get into unnoticed. Tomoyo took out the items inside and hiding them out of site. Not realizing the things she took out were food Tomoyo climbed into the bag and waited to be placed on the horse. Syaoran returned and picked up the bag, which felt a little heavier then before, he paid not much attention to it anyway and placed it over the horse. Getting on Syaoran road off into the direction where one of the guards said they saw the thief go.  
  
  
Riding for a while the sun started to set making the bright warm day turned to a cold dark night. Syaoran decided to stop and set camp. Finding a place out of the paths way Syaoran took out peace's of paper with chines (odufal or whatever you call it or spell it) writing on them and stuck them all around his camp mumbling something to himself Syaoran called out a word. A greenish gold globe surrounded the camp and faded off to look unnoticed. Taking out his sword Syaoran started to clean its blade while he started a fire, to cook something to eat. With swift movements Syaoran placed his sword back to his side. Pulling out the bag of the "food" Syaoran began to untie the lace, which was rather loose. Instead of seeing food Syaoran found no other than the dirty face of Tomoyo. Smiling Tomoyo tried to cover the embarrassment and blush that crawled across her face making her look redder than a tomato. Syaoran looked like he was going to have a fit any second said in a calm smooth voice.  
"What are you doing here?" His icy glare sent chills up Tomoyo spine.  
"I... well... I... um... couldn't leave Sakura! I needed to help her she is my only friend and I am not going to abandon her because some arrogant rude boy tells me other wise" Tomoyo said now having more courage and anger in her voice. Syaoran only gave her half a smile, amusement in his now sparked eyes.   
"O really" Syaoran said standing up and looking more dangerous than before. Tomoyo was about to open her mouth to reply when she was cut short by a feminine scream. Tomoyo's eyes widened with fear. By the look on Tomoyo's face it told Syaoran that it was Sakura's scream.  
"You stay here I'll be back" Was Syaoran's only reply before he disappeared into the dark forest.  
  
  
  
  
Well my writer's block is getting the best of me. You people better review or no more chapters. Bye 


	7. The Poison Swamp: Part 2

Thanks for your reviews I am really happy. Well I hope this chapter is good enough I'll try to make them longer sorry if you think there a bit short the font makes my writing screwed it changes things but I can't really fix it -_-; anyway here it is chapter 8!  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS God how many times do I have to write this -_-'   
  
  
WARNING SOME SEINES MIGHT BE DISTURBING TO OTHERS  
  
  
  
  
  
White rose   
Chapter 8  
Coming to the rescue  
Poison Swamp: Part 2  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura laid in the mud passed out, her body was halfway in the swamp and aching in pain. The sound of horse hoofs grew closer. Opening her eyes slowly and squinting to get her vision back. Sakura could see the outlining of a dark figure that made a screeching nose. Out of the mist appeared a rider in black its horse kicking in the air screeching. Taking a hold of Sakura the creature slowly started to pull her out of the swamp with one hand, it's sharp nails digging into sakura's already bruised skin. Sakura couldn't fight back anymore she couldn't move her body but she could still feel the sharp claws digging into her skin. The black rider almost got sakura on the horse when, suddenly the rider screamed, the sound of a sword was brought down and chopped the black riders arm off, that was holding on to Sakura. Sakura fell limp onto the ground, her eyes empty and stained with tears. There stud Syaoran sword in hand, the black rider jumped off his horse and pulled out a sword dark as night and cold as ice. Syaoran swing his sword down at the rider but missed. Syaoran and the rider fought while in the darkness golden eyes watched and creep up to Sakura slowly pulling her away from the battle. When they were out of eye site the figure swung sakura over the shoulder and walked out of the swamp. The ninja smiled at himself for a job well done, but this was not for long for he was stopped in his tracks by glaring amber eyes.  
"N...no.... Please...don't hurt me anymore..." Sakura mumbled half asleep.  
Syaoran looked at her and glared back at the ninja. Taking a step back the ninja put Sakura slowly on the ground and ran. Not having time to run after the ninja Syaoran picked up sakura and ran out of the cursed swamp. The dark rider running after them not far behind.   
  
--------------------  
  
Sympathetically looking at Sakura, Syaoran could feel her grip around him tighten. A small blush creep across his cheeks for a second, then realization hit him on what he was doing. Shaking his head to get the sweet thought out Syaoran continued, but once in a while he took small glances at her while he ran full speed. Looking back at her one more time, this time Syaoran notice that she was covered in Blood and bruises. Anger builds up inside him. 'What's wrong with me!!' Syaoran thought in frustration. As Syaoran made his way to the camp where Tomoyo was waiting, he could see the little fire from the camp in the distance.  
  
  
--------------------  
  
Tomoyo sat by the fire and cooked some rice. 'Damn why did I have to take out so much food!' Tomoyo thought in frustration. *Sigh* Tomoyo sighed in boredom.  
"I wonder when they're coming back?" Tomoyo said to no one in particular. From a distance two golden eyes watched Tomoyo with a spark. Tomoyo felt a cold breeze blow by and suddenly got a strange feeling she was being watched (don't you hate that feeling) looking in all direction she seen nothing and shrugged. 'Your imagining things Tomoyo snap out of it!' Tomoyo thought to herself, repeating her statement over and over in her head. Soon after the fire began to die down. *Sighs*   
"Guess I need more wood" Tomoyo said getting. Tomoyo stepped out of the invisible shield and began to pick up pieces of wood. Meanwhile from a near by tree golden eyes kept watching Tomoyo. Creeping closer to Tomoyo, the figure pulled out the long sword that was attached to his side. Jumping up the figure covered Tomoyo mouth with one hand and holed the sharp blade close to her neck. "Scream and I'll cut your throat!" The figure said in a cool swift voice.   
  
__________  
  
  
Syaoran slowed his place down and looked around to where his camp was. Something was not right, he could feel it. Carefully placing Sakura down, Syaoran hid behind a tree, and began to pullout his sword slowly. Taking another glance at the camp Syaoran could see a flash of light, them he could see a figure moving, it looked a lot like... Tomoyo. 'What is she doing out of the shield' Syaoran thought   
While he made his way to another tree and crept closer to Tomoyo.   
Tomoyo struggled to get loose but had no luck.  
"Don't try to resist me" The Figure whispered into her ear. Kissing Tomoyo's neck the figure slowly moved his knife to her chest and begun to rip the buttons off it. Tomoyo's eyes filled up in tears.  
"Don't worry I won't bite much" The figure continued. He was about to say something else when he felt something extremely cold touch his neck.  
"Let her go" A dark husky voice growled. Letting go of Tomoyo the figure stood there.   
Tomoyo ran away from the figure as soon as he let go. Trying cover what remain of her clothing, tears filled her eyes as she did this. A hand touched Tomoyo's shoulder and she jumped, looking behind her she saw Sakura, a small smile on her face. Tomoyo hugged Sakura and started to cry. Sakura tried to comfort her friend but it was hard because she could hardly stand without the extra weight put on her. Tomoyo looked at her and her expression changed.   
"Sakura are you okay? why are you covered in blood?" Tomoyo said looking even more worried. Sakura just smiled and fainted.  
"O my god sakura!" Tomoyo yelled.  
  
  
-----------------------  
  
"You again" Syaoran growled. The figure griped his sword and clashed it at Syaoran's. Doing a couple of flips back the figure pulled out 5 stared daggers and through them at Syaoran. Taking his sword and doing a fancy jester Syaoran's sword clashed with the stared daggers making sparks and lots of noise, all five daggers flew in other directions. Pulling out a small ball the ninja threw it to the ground and a puff of smoke covered everything, when the smoke disappears so did the figure.  
"Shit" Syaoran cursed. Placing his sword to his side Syaoran walked up to Tomoyo and Sakura to see if they were okay. When Syaoran was sure they where all right, he walked to a near by tree and sat there with his eyes closed. Tomoyo checked to see if Sakura's was hurt. Various cuts and bruises where on Sakura's body, Sakura's face was tear stained. Tomoyo felt like crying from the site of her only friend. Syaoran opened his eyes and averted his glaze to Sakura and Tomoyo. Syaoran got a wave of anger burst through him. 'How could anyone hurt such a person like her?' Syaoran thought. Sakura started to come around, looking up at Syaoran she smiled a sweet smile and tears started to come down her face once again.  
"Please don't let them hurt me anymore..." Sakura mumbled through her tears.  
"I promise" Syaoran said looking down at her and giving her a very rare smile (Yeah you herd right a smile not a half a smile ^_^) After another bigger smile Sakura closed her eyes slowly and coughed. Looking at her Syaoran could see she was sweating very much. Touching her forehead Syaoran could feel a temperature rising. Picking her up into his arms with a sweep Syaoran carried Sakura to the hours. Tomoyo saw this and screamed "kawaii" but that didn't last long for, Tomoyo got a concerned look on her face.   
"What wrong with sakura?" Tomoyo said looking worried.  
"She's sick, I think she got some poison in her blood, if we don't get her to a doctor soon she might die" Syaoran said having a serious look on his face again. Tomoyo was to shock for words but understood. Running and packing things up quickly Syaoran, sakura, and Tomoyo galloped out of the dark forest.   
  
--------  
  
  
  
The first ray of sun pecked out of the horizon a cool breeze blew by the galloping horse, colours of all kind filled the sky. Sakura was getting sicker by the hour. Tomoyo was getting more worried by the hour, what if they would never get to the village in time? Seeing Tomoyo was troubled Syaoran spoke for the first time that seemed like hours.  
"Don't worry the village should be up ahead." Syaoran reassured her. Tomoyo just smiled.  
From a distance the sent of bread could be smelled and the noise of merchants and people talking could be heard.   
"There it is. We have to find the doctor you should go look for a inn to stay in I'll meet you there later with the girl." Syaoran said. At the fraise "Girl" Tomoyo frowned.  
"Okay." Was all Tomoyo said before she got off the horse and wandered into the crowed.  
  
----------------  
  
  
  
Walking to a shop that had a medicine sign, Syaoran walked in holding sakura in his muscular arms. An old man walked out of the shop and fiddled with is glasses.   
"Hello, Hello welcome to my shop, how may I help you?" the old man said in a cracked voice.  
"Grandpa where do I put this herb?" A girl with short hair and glasses came out.  
"What? my dear, I am sorry I didn't get that" The old man said putting a hand behind his ear to hear better.  
"I SAID.... O hello can we help you?" The girl said. Syaoran sweat dropped.  
"Hello said help you?" The old man said in a confused tone.  
"NO GRAMPA, I SAID CAN I HELP YOU TO THE CUSTOMERS" the girl continued to yell  
"O alright dear" the old man said smiling.   
"Yes um...my...f...friend is sick, can you help her?" Syaoran replied.  
"O my! yes well do it right away come and bring her" The girl said pointing to a curtain that leads to the back of the shop Syaoran walked through the curtain and placed sakura on the table they had there. Walking out back to the front of the shop the girl called her grandpa to come. With a little time to understand he walked to where sakura was. The girl walked out and closed the curtains and walked up to Syaoran.   
"It will take a while would you like to wait? I can make some tea?" The girl asked. Looking at the girl with straight brown hair and glasses, Syaoran nodded in agreement.  
"Great my name is Nikki, I work here with my grandpa he's teaching me to become a doctor like him. What's your name?" Nikki asked bringing a tray of tea with her.  
"Syaoran Li" Syaoran put it plainly.  
"O I see... Is that your girlfriend or wife?" Nikki asked. Looking at her strangely, Syaoran got a streak of red across his cheeks, luckily for him the Nikki didn't notice. Syaoran shook his head.  
"Okay, well do you like her then?" Nikki continued not noticing how unconvertible he was. Just then Tomoyo walked through the door.  
"Hey! Is Sakura alright?" Tomoyo blurred out of no were. Syaoran looked at Nikki and she replied.  
"She is getting treated right now would you like to wait?" Nikki asked Tomoyo.  
"Sure" Tomoyo said sitting down while Nikki pored a cup of tea.  
"My name is Nikki what's yours?" Nikki asked.  
"My name is Tomoyo nice to meet you" Tomoyo said sticking out her hand for a shake. Nikki shook her hand in a friendly jester.  
"So... then you're his girlfriend or wife then?" Nikki asked Tomoyo.  
"What, NO?" Tomoyo yelled.  
"SHHHH my grandpa is working don't talk so loud," Nikki said placing a finger to her lips.  
"..Like he can hear anyway.." Syaoran grumbled.   
"Huh I am sorry did you say something," Nikki asked innocently.  
"Um...no" Syaoran replied sweat dropping off his head.  
  
  
------------------  
  
  
  
  
Well that's chapters 8 what will happen to sakura will she is all right? What happened to the mysterious figure and who is he? Find out in the next chapter. But only if you review! 


	8. The Mysterious Thief

Sorry I was almost finished this chapter but I accidentally deleted it -. -' I am so sorry Gomen nasai. On The other hand I am happy I got some reviews more than happy to see 3 more. I finally got the will to write more ^__________^. I had this chapter figured out and everything. I Just hope I can write it as good as the   
original  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or any of the characters except Kaiu and kokuei   
  
Keys:  
*~ *~ Scenery changes  
(Me talking)  
Thoughts of the characters  
  
Chapter 6  
The mysterious thief  
  
  
  
Syaoran sat up on his bed and thought of the dream he just had trying to remember part of it but it seemed like it was erased from his memory. He slowly turned his head to the sound of the door being opened. Yean (hope that's her name I am sorry I don't remember) walked into her sons room.   
"How are you doing Syaoran I hope you slept well" Yean watched her son with mocking eyes.  
Syaoran only could look at his mother dumbly like she struck him with a bag of bricks until he realized she was waiting for him to answer something she said.  
"Yes" Syaoran mumbled not sure if what he said was the right answer.  
"Good then I assume you will be strong enough to talk to the elders" Yean continued.  
"Yes" Syaoran looked at her.  
"Put some clothing on and come to eat breakfast. I will get a maid to clean up," Yean said half way out the door. Syaoran watched as the door closed with a soft click and then turned his attention to his arm. It was bandaged up in what looked like peace's of a torn dress. The fabric left the soft scent of cherryblossom's and honey. Syaoran remembered the incident in the forest and the girl cleaning his wound the doctors didn't seem to have token it off it seems she did a good job in cleaning it. Then he remembers the way she smiled at him. What am I thinking? He thought to himself pushing the thought aside not putting any more thought to it. Getting up Syaoran went to the closet and took out some clothing that looked like samurai clothing (with the wooden shoes they have ^_^ it's cute). Putting it on he heard a soft knock at the door and a girl walked in. She had gray-blue eyes and long purple black waive hair that went down her back.  
"Konichi wa did you sleep well" Tomoyo said with a smile. Syaoran only gave her a cold stare and then smiled half a smile. Walking out of the room Tomoyo started to pack things and then went to sakura's room.  
  
  
~* Sakura's room *~  
  
Sakura sat at her bed holding her neck when Tomoyo walked in.  
"O my god sakura what happened?" Tomoyo said running to sakura's side.  
"I don't know" Sakura sat there while holding her neck. Removing her hand there was nothing there and the sharp pain was gone. Tomoyo looked at her with a questioned face. Sakura could only smile and change the subject.  
"O Tomoyo I have something for you." Sakura said while taking something off and giving it to Tomoyo.  
"Wow this is beautiful where did you get it?" Tomoyo said looking at the cherryblossomed shaped music locket.  
"It was my mothers and now I want to give it to you" Sakura said giving her a warm smile.  
"But sakura this means so much to you are you sure" Tomoyo said tears welding up in her gray blue eyes.  
"I am sure," Sakura said still smiling at her tear struck friend.  
"Thank you..." Tomoyo said in a small voice and hugging her.   
  
------------  
  
~* Elders *~  
  
  
"Syaoran this girl Sakura Konimoto is important if she falls into the hands of this evil everything will be destroyed" One of the elders began to talk.  
"She is the key to something that we will leave you to find out get close to her make her trust you and find out what" Another elder said from another part of the room.  
"Do you understand your mission Li-Syaoran" One of the youngest elders said from some part of the room.  
"Yes" Syaoran said bowing.  
"Then go and take the girl you will encounter someone who will help you on you quest" The head leader of the elders said. Syaoran bowed and left the dark room.  
  
-------------  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo were talking about various things when the door opened and a figure walked in. He was wearing all black and his hood covered everything. A long sword was attached to his back and he had a bag in his hand. He looked like a ninja. Even though the mask covered his face you could tell he was smiling and his gold colored eyes twinkled. Walking up to the two girls she stopped to get a better look. Sakura and Tomoyo were both wide eyed. Tomoyo grabbed a broom and tried to hit him across the head but the clocked man pulled out the sword and cut the broom in half very close to were Tomoyo's hands were. Tomoyo trembled and fell back. Sakura tried to get out of bed and get to Tomoyo's aid but had no luck her feet wouldn't move. The clocked figure turned his attention to sakura and smiled again looking at her up and down. Sakura only wore a white spaghetti strapped nightgown witch was not to long either (ladrary I know they didn't have that back then but I who cares it's my story ~. ^). Sakura god a chilled feeling go down her spine this guy was giving her the creeps. The man throws a small ball and smoke appeared everywhere. Sakura coughed and managed to stand up and was falling back to where the window was. Tomoyo was consumed by smoke and fell unconscious on the ground. Sakura was still coughing and getting closer to the window. The sounds of guards were getting closer to the room.   
"What the hell is going on someone yelled" Sakura guessed it was one of the guards. The clocked figures golden eyes shot open to the sound and ran to the window pushed and grabbed on to sakura. Sakura and him broke through the window shuddered glass everywhere. The light from the sun reflected the glass making it look like diamonds as they fell. Landing safely on the ground sakura fell lip in his arms from the impact of the glass. He smiled and swung sakura over his shoulder and ran to a brown horse and jumped on it. He tied the black bag he still hand in his hand to the side of the horse and tightened his hold on sakura then he galloped off into the forest up ahead.  
  
  
-------------  
  
  
Syaoran walked into the room and seen glass everywhere and the unconscious Tomoyo lade on the ground half a broom stick in her hand. Syaoran suddenly got a strange erg to burst out laughing but managed to remain a striate face.  
"What happened here" Syaoran started to say.  
"Uh...god...I got a splitting head ache" Tomoyo mumbled regaining consciousness.  
"Slave what happened here" Syaoran said coldly.  
"Um...Gomen nasai" She said trying to remember.  
"O my god he took sakura!" Tomoyo said after a second.  
"What that girl" Syaoran said remembering the talk he had with the elders.  
"Yes" Tomoyo said now starting to panic. Syaoran started to walk out of the room when Tomoyo stopped him wait please let me go with you.  
"No" Syaoran said coldly walking out of the room. Tomoyo's face looked hurt she had to help her friend she got up and followed Syaoran making sure he did not see her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hahaha well I am not going to write everything I have in my mind for now or my writers block will get to me lol well sakura is kidnapped by the strange ninja thief. Hahaha what will happen? I am not going to write if I don't get reviews it's not far that I should write when no one reads it don't you think so? Anyway lol bye.  
  
White mist wolf. 


	9. Run

Hey thanks for your reviews I am trying to make the chapters longer but it's really hard to think of something when you get Ideas that are too far ahead in the story ^_^' well thanks so MUCH! I mean it I wouldn't be writing if it weren't for you people that review and for the ones that don't if you liked it and keep coming back but not reviewing well keep it up and no more chapters. I didn't expect to get 35 reviews but it seems many people get way more so just please review I lose hope when you don't.  
  
  
  
  
WARNING SOME PARTS MAY BE DISTURBING FOR YOUNGER VIEWERS  
And if you have a problem with that why are you reading this fic in the first place? ^_^"  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or CC characters or the song One step closer by Linkin Park and neither do I own the any song in this hole fan fic!  
  
  
  
Keys:  
  
*~ *~ Scenery changes  
  
(Me talking)  
  
Thoughts of the characters  
  
  
  
  
  
White rose  
Chapter 9  
Run  
  
  
  
  
Hour after hour passed and the doctor still didn't come out. Syaoran looked out the window, the sun was setting. 'What's wrong with me she's just another girl?' Syaoran thought to himself. This thought echoed through Syaoran's head and was driving him to the edge. Meanwhile Tomoyo looked worried too. Looking over her shoulder Tomoyo seen a blank expression on Syaoran's face. It looked like he was out in space. Tomoyo couldn't help but smile at this it looked to funny but she knew that it was no time to giggle at this. After finishing her sentence Nikki started to look at the floor a worried look on her face. There was strange silence between the three while they waited.  
"Is something wrong Nikki?" Tomoyo asked breaking the silence.  
"Hum? O...well it's nothing." Nikki said putting on a fake smile. But that didn't fool Tomoyo.  
"It's about sakura right?" Tomoyo continued. As if the word rung a bell, Syaoran snapped out of his thoughts.  
"Huh?" Syaoran asked dumbly  
"What's wrong with sakura? Nikki?" Tomoyo asked again.  
"Well.... My grandpa.... Has never treated someone so long I am begging to worry" Nikki said in a serious tone too scared to look up at Tomoyo's face. Tomoyo was about to talk again when Nikki's grandpa walked through the curtains. Tomoyo stud up.   
"Is she okay?" Tomoyo asked dreading the answer as much as she wants to know it.  
"She is okay for now but she has a very bad poison in her blood that can only be cured by a very, very rare tree. The bad news is they never found this kind of tree it was said to be in the lost forest of carimaya an Island that was lost centuries ago. It's a myth most don't even beveled this tree even exist anymore along with the island. I am sorry." The old man said pushing up his glasses with a finger.  
"O no Sakura..." Tomoyo started to get tears in her eyes.  
"Where can I find this island?" Syaoran said in an emotionless voice.  
"Well it was said that if you go west and follow the mystic river it would lead to the island but none have ever found it." The old man replied.  
"I'll be back with the tree branches. How long dose she have?" Syaoran asked still looking as calm as ever.  
"Two sunsets, two sunrises. Then the poison will start to make its way to her heart. I can slow down the poison but sooner or later it will start" The old man said wiping his forehead with a cloth.  
"Tomoyo stay here." Syaoran said before he ran out the door.  
"Good luck young man.... You'll need it" The grandpa whispered the last words  
  
  
------------------------------  
  
*Music*  
  
  
Syaoran ran to a hill and stood there the sun was setting and the horizon was swallowing up a point of light that was left over. The wind blew the dust on the ground making a whistling sound, flying up into the air. Syaoran stud there the wind played with his clothing and messy chocolate colored hair that fell across his amber eyes.   
  
  
I cannot take this anymore  
  
Saying everything I've said before  
  
All these words, they make no sense  
  
I've found bliss in ignorance  
  
Less I hear, the less you say  
  
You'll find that out anyway  
  
Just like before  
  
Everything you say to me  
  
Take's me one step closer to the edge  
  
And I'm about to break  
  
I need a little room to pray  
  
'Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
  
And I'm about to break  
  
  
Slowly pulling out his sword, which caught the light of the setting sun and made a fast flash reflect off his sword blade. The gem on the sword gleamed like it was waiting for battle. For the taste of blood across its blade. Pulling out a paper (odufl?) Syaoran threw it up into the air where it began to spin  
  
  
I've found the answers aren't so clear  
  
Wish I could find a way to disappear  
  
All these thoughts they make no sense  
  
I've found bliss in ignorance  
  
Nothing seems to go away  
  
Over and over again  
  
Just like before  
  
Everything you say to me  
  
Take's me one step closer to the edge  
  
And I'm about to break  
  
I need a little room to pray  
  
'Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
  
  
"Lightning give me power." Syaoran yelled while flinging his sword upward. Flashes of electric energy flew all directions and hit the sword. Electricity played with the outline of his figure while the wind blew harder throwing his hair allover the place with his clothing. Syaoran's eyes remained closed.  
  
  
And I'm about to break  
  
Everything you say to me  
  
Take's me one step closer to the edge  
  
And I'm about to break  
  
I need a little room to pray  
  
'Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
  
And I'm about to   
  
BREAK (echo)  
  
  
Opining his eye's flashes of electricity gleamed in them and all around his body. Running down the hill in the speed of lightning Syaoran's clothing flapped behind him. Running into the forest dogging everything in incredible speed Syaoran reached a waterfall. Raising his sword and grabbed on both ends Syaoran and jumped down wind blew across his body in incredible force but it didn't seem to do anything to Syaoran at all.(if you seen kenshi before then is like that seen)  
  
  
Shut up when I'm talking to you!  
  
Shut up!  
  
Shut up!  
  
Shut up!  
  
Shut up when I'm talking to you!  
  
Shut up!  
  
Shut up!  
  
Shut up!  
  
Shut ... UP!  
  
I'm about to break  
  
  
"Touya, DAD! NOOOOOOOOO PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" Sakura screamed in her sleep tears stemming down her face. Tomoyo watched as her friend scream in her sleep. Hurry Syaoran Hurry Tomoyo thought.  
  
  
Crashing into the water Syaoran jumped out in seconds and continued to run on the land beside the water. The electricity that still surrounded Syaoran absorbed the water making his clothing dry in seconds. Pulling out another paper (odiful?) Syaoran called out the word "Wind!" A Gust blew and broke a path through the trees.  
  
  
  
Everything you say to me  
  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
  
And I'm about to break  
  
I need a little room to pray  
  
'Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
  
And I'm about to break  
  
Everything you say to me  
  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
  
And I'm about to break  
  
I need a little room to pray  
  
'Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
  
And I'm about to   
  
BREAK!  
  
  
  
  
  
Hahahahahah cliff hanger well maybe this will make you people review more and give me more time to brake this damn writer block ^. - If you don't review then I am not going to write because like I said before it's not fair! O and sorry for such a short chapter it's hard to write when you have writers block have more Ideas but if I write it all now I won't have anything to write later ^_^ 


	10. Calling Me Closer: Part 1

Hey this chapter is a little redone from it's original form because I had to get it sent back to me and as I was reading through it I found a "HUGE" amount of grammar and spelling mistakes well I hope you enjoy this chapter sorry it took so long to come out but I had to receive it because it was deleted from my file :@.  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CC/CCS camp dose or whoever  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
White Rose   
Chapter 10  
Calling Me Closer: Part One  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was deathly, dark and cold. Sakura laid in bed, perspiration beading down her forehead, her face scrunched into a pain expression. Twisting and turning sakura finally clamed down, breathing heavily at first till it became steady. Sitting up Sakura looked like she was awake but she wasn't, even though her eyes where open, they where empty with no life. Getting up Sakura walked out of the door and into the darkness of the streets, her expression emotionless. The lantern on the Sidewalk Street bobbed as the flame on the candle flickered. A hard gust began to blow, Sakura's hair flew around her like she was underwater then rested on her back like it was not even touched by the undying wind.  
"Yes Sakura come to me!" Kaiu whispered silently   
---------------------  
  
*Sakura's dream/music*   
  
  
  
There's a song that's  
Inside your soul  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again   
I'm awake and in the infinite cole  
But you sing to me over and over and over again  
  
  
Sakura opened her emerald eyes to see total beauty all around her. A path with dozens of Cherry blossoms trees lead the way forward. Softly the pink-white petals fell from the trees and fell on Sakura, twirling and dancing around her. The soft touch of the silky flower petals brought joy to Sakura. Spinning around with her hands in the air, Sakura closed her eyes and spun. Over and over again the pink petals fell.  
  
  
So lay my head back down  
and I lift my hands and pray   
to be only yours, I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope  
  
  
Stopping Sakura could hear the sound of laughter from a child. Turning around Sakura saw...her mother and ...Sakura? When she was 3 years old? Sakura was shocked. Watching her mother and her laughing and smiling brought a smile to her face along with tears. Nadesiko put down sakura and pulled out a cherry blossom shaped locket and handed it to the little Sakura   
  
  
Sing to me song of the stars  
Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again   
When it feel like my dreams are so far   
Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again  
  
  
Little Sakura took the locket and hugged her mother then ran off to her dad and brother. Nadesiko stud ups and looked at her family. A soft wind blowing Nadesiko's hair around her, her gentles smile, warm and kind.  
"Sakura..." Nadesiko spoke softly. Her voice echoed as she spoke this,  
Sakura started to run to her, her emerald eyes filled with tears.  
  
  
So lay my head back down  
and I lift my hands  
and pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope  
I give you my destiny  
I'm giving you all of me   
I went your symphony  
Singing in all that I am   
At the top of my lungs I'm giving back  
  
  
Sakura ran up to her mom but she seemed to fade away. Looking at her brother and father behind where Nadesiko last stood. The image of Touya holding little Sakura's hand, standing beside there father faded and turned to that of what she seen the last time she saw them, covered in white blood stained sheets.  
"Mother, Touya, Dad don't leave me please" Sakura fell to her knees and sobbed.  
  
  
So lay my head back down  
and I lift my hands  
and pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope  
  
  
Sakura got up and ran the other direction but not for long for she bumped in to someone. Looking up she saw the warm gaze of Syaoran's amber eyes. More tears fell from sakura's eyes and she lung for him and hugged him. He lifted her chin to make her face him a warm smile on his face as he wiped sakura's tears from her tear stained cheeks. Syaoran started to walk back but was stopped by Sakura his hand which was desperately holding on to him.  
"Don't go!" Sakura pleaded but, it was too late.  
  
Mmmmmm, mmmmmmmmmmm  
Oooooooooohhhhhhhhhh  
  
  
*Music stops*  
  
  
Sakura found herself drowning in icy water, she could hear a voice call her name over and over again. But it grew small and distant, as it became no louder than a whisper, Her vision failed as she was losing her breath, it grew dark.  
--------------------------  
  
*Sakura wakes up*  
  
"Wh.....Where am I?" Sakura said opening her eyes to take in her soundings.  
"My cherry blossom you have come." Kaiu answered, his this Carmon red eyes mesmerizing her.  
Kaiu stretched out his hand   
"Come, my cherry blossom" Kaiu said hand still out for Sakura to take. Sakura slowly started to walk but was stopped by a loud.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
Sakura's trance was broken, by Tomoyo's loud shriek. Sakura turned to see her best friend Tomoyo run to Sakura and jumped in front of her.  
"Leave her alone!" Tomoyo yelled   
"Hahaha, you think you can defeat me with that" Kaiu laughed. Tomoyo grabbed Sakura's hand and ran.  
Kaiu disappeared and reappeared in front of the girls. Grabbing sakura's wrist, fainting sakura fell in Kaiu's arms, the poison taking its toil on her.   
"Sakura!!!" Tomoyo yelled.  
A bolt of lighting hit the ground beside them. There standing was Syaoran, cuts and bruise's were all over him his clothing ripped and he looked extremity exhausted. In one hand Syaoran held the branches of a tree.  
"Let them go" Syaoran yelled with fire in his amber eyes. Kaiu got a disgusted look on his face and let got of Sakura who fell to the ground. Backing away Kaiu called his Servant.  
"Kokuei!" Kaiu called. Out of the darkness appeared...   
"Meiling!" Syaoran yelled in shock.  
"I would have never gave up on you, Syaoran I would have done anything for you, If I couldn't have you no one would. I needed power and Kaiu gave it to me in return of being his servant, I hate you for what you did, you never noticed I still liked no LOVED you! Did you! You thought I was over everything, well it never left me NEVER!" Meiling yelled with tears in her ruby eyes.  
Meiling stud there, a mixture of dark and light blue glowed around her, Meiling was transforming into the dream mistress Kokuei.  
"Don't make me fight you Meiling!" Syaoran yelled hoping it would not come to it.  
"Meiling... is gone forever Syaoran, can't you understand that!" Kokuei responded and attacked Syaoran with a blue beam of energy.... 


	11. Calling Me Closer: Part 2

Thanks so much for your reviews  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or CC characters I only own kokuei and kaiu and the thief, I don't any music in this fic or the song cry, hope or It's gonna be love by Mandy Moore.  
  
  
  
  
Warning some sense are not suitable for younger viewers.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
White Rose chapter 11  
Calling me closer:  
part 2  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kokuei shot a blue beam of energy at Syaoran who barley dodged it because he was so exhausted from the search for the tree that could cure sakura's poison. Placing the tree branches in his pouch Syaoran did a flip and pulled out his sword at the same time. Breathing heavily Syaoran pulled out a peace of paper with chines writing on it chanting something. Syaoran call out "Wind come to my aid". A gust blew and shot a Kokuei who jumped out of the way easily.   
"I don't want to fight you Meiling" Syaoran yelled still breathing heavily.   
"For the last time I am not Meiling she's gone. I destroyed her soul" Kokuei laughed evilly.  
"What do you mean?" Syaoran asked confused.  
"SHE IS G.O.N.E!" Kokuei Yelled and shot another beam at Syaoran. Getting hit Syaoran flew a couple of feet back and jumped in the air lunging at Kokuei and tried to slash her but missed and only caught her long white blue dress ripping the side of it reveling a long slender leg. Kokuei was not pleased at this and raised her hand reveling a black sword with dark energy vibrating from it. Charging at Syaoran she managed to cut his stomach which made him fall to the ground crouching. Kokuei this time shot a beam that was black and formed a big bubble when it hit Syaoran and surrounded him shocking him with electric energy. Laughing again Kokuei's ice blue eye's gleamed with amusement.  
  
  
-----------------------  
  
  
  
Tomoyo watched the image in front of her take place and was shocked. O no Syaoran Tomoyo thought. Lightly shaking sakura to wake up Tomoyo had no luck. Just when all hope was lost and the sound of Syaoran's scream could be heard more louder sakura started to glow a white-pink colour. Standing up sakura walked up to Kokuei who was laughing and shooting beams at Syaoran over and over again. Syaoran rolled and crashed into a tree. Trying to get up Syaoran only made it worse by falling down again. Kokuei was about to shot another beam at him when a soft voice stopped her. Turning around Kokuei saw sakura but her eyes held no shine and she was glowing a soft white-pink colour.  
"What the?" Kokuei said.  
"Stop." Sakura softly said. Sakura razed her hands and froze her on the spot. Sakura moved to her and touched Kokuei's face with two fingers and a black-blue energy was beginning to be sucked out of Kokuei and crawling up sakura's arm.   
"No her body is mine you can't take it back no!" Kokuei yelled as the black-blue energy was still being sucked out of her body. Kokuei pushed sakura and disappeared before sakura finished what she was doing.   
  
  
-------------------  
  
  
Tomoyo ran over to where Syaoran was and shook him lightly. Shaking Syaoran again he didn't wake up. Sakura walked up to Syaoran still glowing a light white pink and lightly placed her hand on Syaoran's face and he woke up slowly. Then sakura placed her hand where Syaoran was cut in the stomach and healed him. Looking up trying to get his vision back the fist thing he saw was Sakura her emerald eyes gleaming at him. Syaoran stared blankly at her face which bolded a soft sweet smile. Sakura smiled at him but then her expression changed when she fells back and pressed her hand were her heart was. Sakura breathe heavily and crouched on the ground. Syaoran got up and walked over to sakura and picked her up.   
"Tomoyo we have get back" Syaoran talked calm and serious. Tomoyo only could node and follow. Tomoyo and Syaoran runes down the street to the doctor's house. Handing the doctor the tree branches and placed sakura on the bed and walked out. The doctor stood there staring at the tree branches in disbelief but quickly shook it off and went to aid sakura.  
  
------------------  
  
  
Nikki walked in and started to talk to Tomoyo and Syaoran but only Tomoyo talked back. Syaoran just stood there you couldn't tell what he was thinking.  
  
  
*What Syaoran thinking/flash back*  
  
  
Crashing into the water Syaoran jumped out in seconds and continued to run on the land beside the water. The electricity that still surrounded Syaoran absorbed the water making his clothing dry in seconds. Pulling out another paper Syaoran called out the word "Wind!" A Gust blew and broke a path through the trees. Syaoran did this for a while until he entered the dark part of the forest. Syaoran took out another paper and called out fire to come to his aid. A fire burned on the paper while Syaoran continued walking. Twisted branches and plants started to get thicker and Syaoran could not call wind because the forest was magic protected. So Syaoran chopped through the trees with his sword. Twisted sharp branches caught on his clothing making it ripped and cutting his skin. Finally for what seemed like all most a day Syaoran reached a place that had weird looking trees in one circle all around him but the one that caught his eye was the one that looked like it was carved into the tree. Syaoran looked to the ground and saw some bones that looked like they were centuries old. The ground let out a cold light mist. Walking to the tree and looking at it Syaoran thought it almost looked like a woman on the bottom of the tree there was writing that looked very old. ' Bring a gift and she will appear not a gift of gold not a gift of jewels but the taste of the earth's growth' Syaoran thought for a while and too out a bottle of water. This is ridiculous but it's worth a try Syaoran thought and poured it on the tress branches. The tree glow a white-green and in front of him appeared the woman in the tree (If you don't know what she looks like she looks like the wood card) The tree spirit smiled and gave Syaoran the branches that grew off her and went back into the tress. The branches glowed a soft white-green colour in Syaoran's palm. Putting it in his pouch he was about to leave when he turned around and the trees that were from the circle from before started to move and tuned into.... Syaoran...Syaoran...SYAORAN  
  
*Flash back ends*   
"Huh what?" Syaoran said snapping out of his thought. Nikki and Tomoyo started to laugh.  
Syaoran gave them the death glare and walked outside to check on his hors and the supplies. This made Nikki and Tomoyo laugh harder at his grumbling. Brushing the horses main in soft strokes Syaoran continued to drift off but was awaken by the touch of someone's hand on his shoulder. Turning around swiftly Syaoran's gazed meet with that of emerald colour.  
"M...Miss...Konimoto?" Syaoran spoke in a stutter. Syaoran felt like he had a hard-boiled egg stuck in his throat.   
  
---------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well I am out of idea's for now : / o well later 


	12. Kiss

Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! I mean it you guys give me hope to write ^_^.  
  
  
Dedicated to blue wolf and all the people that reviewed my story ^_^ you guys rock!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or CC characters I only own kokuei and kaiu, I don't any music in this fic.  
  
  
  
  
Warning some Parts may not suitable for younger viewers.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
White Rose   
Chapter 12  
Kiss   
  
  
  
  
  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Last time:   
"Huh what?" Syaoran said snapping out of his thought. Nikki and Tomoyo started to laugh.  
Syaoran gave them the death glare and walked outside to check on his horse and the supplies. This made Nikki and Tomoyo laugh harder at his grumbling. Brushing the horses main in soft strokes Syaoran continued to drift off but was awaken by the touch of someone's hand on his shoulder. Turning around swiftly Syaoran's gazed meet with that of emerald colour.  
"M...Miss...Konimoto?" Syaoran spoke in a stutter. Syaoran felt like he had a hard-boiled egg stuck in his throat.   
  
  
----------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
Sakura stud their looking into the ground for some reason she could feel her face burning up.   
"Um can you please call me sakura?" Sakura spoke looking up at his eyes. Syaoran looked at her and turned to continue to brush his horse.   
"Um... sure I guess" Syaoran spoke in a cracked voice.   
"...". Syaoran tuned back to face her a smile creeping up his face. Sakura could feel a blush creep up her face again.   
"I..." Syaoran spoke.   
"Sakura! Where HAVE YOU BEEN? We went to check on you and you were gone." Tomoyo yelled running up to Sakura with Nikki following behind.  
"You have to be in bed," Tomoyo said dragging a sweat dropping sakura out of the barn.  
Syaoran Sweat dropped and continued to brush the horse.   
  
--------------------  
  
  
  
  
*Later*  
  
  
Sakura lay in the soft grass and watched the clouds. Getting up sakura walked up to a cherryblossom tree and opened her hand to invite a fallen petal. Closing her hand and putting it to her chest Sakura opened her palm to see the petal crushed. A flash of light blew through her mind and images of her family dyeing so much blood everywhere-such horror. The petal that was light pink turned dark and was covered in dark red blood. Dropping it like a snake just bit her Sakura looked at the petal to see it was normal again. Sakura shook her head and looked at the cherryblossom tree again seeing the cherryblossom tree was black and withered the flowers dripping dark blood everywhere. Sakura collapsed down on the ground and preset her legs to her chest rocking back and forth burring her head in her knees, Sakura cried softly.   
"Sakura are you okay?" The sound of Tomoyo's soft voice snapped sakura out of her trance.  
"It won't go away" Sakura cried and hugged Tomoyo.  
"It's okay Sakura" Tomoyo reassured her friend.   
  
--------------------  
  
  
  
  
*That night *  
  
Sakura sat on top of the roof gazing at the stars remembering the events that happened.   
"Hey are you okay?" A voice behind sakura spoke. Sakura jumped.  
"O it's you Syaoran you scared me," Sakura said taking a breath of air. Syaoran walked beside sakura and sat down.  
"What are you thinking about?" Syaoran spoke breaking the silence between the two.  
"My parents and brother" Sakura said looking sad and turned her attention off the stars to look at Syaoran face to face. Sakura shot him a smile one that she didn't use for a while. Syaoran blushed at this.  
"Are you okay you look red are you catching a cold" Sakura said touching Syaoran's head which made him blush even more.  
"I...I am fine Sakura" Syaoran stuttered. Sakura took this time to look at Syaoran more closely she didn't pay much attention before but now she could she his features perfectly. Syaoran's eyes where such a warm colour of amber like a fire on a cold winters day she could almost feel the warm heat, she then averted her glaze to his chocolate colored messy hair He looked almost perfect except the scare at the side of his temple. Syaoran melted in sakura's emerald eyes. She looked even more like an angel with the moon shining across her face making her look angelic. He long auburn brown hair blew softly in the breeze she was so beautiful why didn't he notice it before? And to think he thought she was just one of those annoying girls his mother tried tricking him to like. Syaoran snapped out of his thought by sakura's voice.  
"Where did you get that?" Sakura pointed to Syaoran's temple.  
"O that well I don't really remember. My mother said that I got it when I was 10 years old but I don't remember that much some reason it's just blank. One day I was walking to my room and I overheard my mother's conversation with someone I didn't hear much just bits and pieces My mother said I got amnesia and they found me wondering the streets alone with my head bleeding. That's when I found out I was adopted. She doesn't know I know about it but I kept it a secret because I didn't want her to be upset. I guess I got it then. I went through all the training and everything even though I am not a real Li and only they could be head leader of the clan." Syaoran said looking at sakura's emerald eyes once again.  
"Who was that girl from before," Sakura asked felling a bit jealous for some reason.   
"O you mean Meiling well she was my cousin she had a crush on me when we were small and my mother made me engaged with her I didn't like it too much. One day she gave me a present and I was so sick of her I yelled at her for no reason at all I know I shouldn't have but well I don't know ever sins that day we kind of drifted apart. I never thought she would have gone far enough to take in the darkness.  
Sakura looked a little sad. Changing the subject sakura asked.  
"Dose it hurt?" Sakura said lifting her hand to trace her finger on the scare on Syaoran's temple.  
"Well at first it did all I felt was a burning felling but as the years passed it went away" Syaoran spoke lightly. Sakura moved her face closer to Syaoran's and lightly kissed his scare.   
"There all better" Sakura said a light blush across her face.  
"Man I wish you did that earlier when I just got it" Syaoran laughed and so did Sakura. Sakura loved his laugh it made him look more child-like and she could see the shine in his eyes when he laughed it made him look so hansom. Sakura didn't notice she was blushing a deep red. Suddenly Sakura caught Syaoran's glaze he was staring at her all this time. Sakura could feel her face getting closer to Syaoran and he was doing the same Sakura closed her eyes until Sakura's lips brushed Syaoran's softly. Sweet and soft was the only way to describe it. The kiss was like that for a bit until sakura hungrier for more and deepen the kiss while put her arms around Syaoran. Syaoran also respond and also deepen the kiss.  
  
  
  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hahaha I am so sorry this took so long I was so stuck on what to write because of this dumb writers block. I couldn't think of anything please review because I lose interest in writing my story when no one reads it and I will finish it if I don't get much reviews I don't like saying that but I will I'll stop writing it on the spot because what's the point anyway till next time bye 


	13. Burning Silence

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or CC and I don't own the music in this fan fiction but I did write this story and it's mine : P  
  
  
Thank you so much for your reviews I am so happy I am hoping I can reach 100 soon if not then o well it proves my story is not good enough but I am having fun writing it anyway. Sorry I took so long to get the next chapter up I wanted to tease you people lol joking with all work I am getting it's hard to find the time to write so I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
White rose  
Chapter 13  
Burning Silence  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Last time:  
Suddenly Sakura caught Syaoran's glaze he was staring at her all this time. Sakura could feel her face getting closer to Syaoran and he was doing the same Sakura closed her eyes until Sakura's lips brushed Syaoran's softly. Sweet and soft was the only way to describe it. The kiss was like that for a bit until sakura hungrier for more and deepen the kiss while put her arms around Syaoran. Syaoran also respond and also deepen the kiss.  
  
  
-------------------------  
  
A black rider stood at the edge of the grassy meadow over looking the small town. His dark blood colored eyes gleamed. Kicking the night black stallion's side the rider road off to the direction of the small town.  
Sakura and Syaoran finally broke off from their kiss. Syaoran was about to say something when a blood shot scream echoed throw the town. Sakura and Syaoran shot up. A woman covered in blood carrying a dead child ran through the streets screaming. Smoke surrounded the area. There was a Fire! People rushed out of there houses to help put it out but it was no use the fire did not go out and it spread more faster than normal fires would. Syaoran and Sakura jumped off the roof and ran to help out.   
  
-----------------------  
  
*Somewhere dark and cold*  
  
Kaiu walked back and forth in his chambers. The mirror on the wall changed from red to black. A gust of wind blew the dust off the ground and a deep dark voice enters the room.   
"Kaiu! Did you get the girl" The dark voice beamed.  
"N... no farther" Kaiu stuttered.  
"Ugh your useless I should have killed you long ago. I give you one simple task and you can't even do that!" The dark voice yelled shaking the ground. Kaiu did not reply. A toxic green mist enters the room and crawls up Kaiu's leg and makes it way up to his throat choking him. Then the mirror opens a portal and pulls Kaiu in closing behind him.   
"Kauai!" Yelled the voice  
"Yes Master" replied Kauai appearing from the darkness her blue eyes gleaming and he blue dress swinging from side to side as she walked.  
  
  
-----------------------------  
* Mean while in town*   
  
"We can't do anymore Sakura we have to get out of here" Syaoran yelled coughing through the smoke.  
"But...."   
"NO!" Syaoran yelled before sakura could say anything Syaoran grabbed sakura's hand and pulled her away form some of the burning buildings.   
" Sakura, Syaoran you too are alright!" Nikki yelled running up to the two.  
"Nikki! Where is Tomoyo!" Sakura looked around in a panic.  
"She's still at the...... *Gasp*.... House!" Nikki yelled.  
"O no, O no please no, no, no, no, no, no, no" Sakura yelled and ran the direction of the house.  
"Sakura wait" Syaoran yelled running after sakura.  
Tomoyo slept peacefully in bed until she couldn't breath from some sort of smoke that was entering the room.  
"Smoke?" Tomoyo said sheepishly.   
"O MY GOD!" yelled Tomoyo. Getting up and running to the door a chunk of the roof fell off and blocked the entrance to the door before Tomoyo could get to it.   
"O my go, O my god this is not good HELP SOMEONE HELP PLEASE" Tomoyo yelled banging on the window and coughing every second.   
  
  
------------------------  
  
* mean while *  
  
Sakura ran to the burning building.  
"TOMOYO!" Sakura kept screaming until she made it to the window. Tomoyo tried helplessly to get out. Sakura tried braking the window with her fist and managed to brake off a small peace.  
"*Cough* Sakura here *cough* " Tomoyo said pushing the cherryblossom shaped locket out of the small opening.  
"No Tomoyo, NO! Don't leave me please!" Sakura yelled. Tomoyo gave sakura one last soft smile before she fainted and the fire rises.   
"NOOOOOOOOOOO TOMOYOOOO!" sakura screamed. Syaoran grabbed Sakura and pulled her away from the building that just collapsed a second ago where sakura was standing.  
"NO let me go, Tomoyo!" Sakura screamed and cried. Sakura kicked and screamed and punched but Syaoran refused to let Sakura go. Just as sakura stared to fall down and cry a black stallion came out of no where and charged at Syaoran and Sakura. Syaoran broke his hold of sakura and sakura ran away from him. Syaoran was about to run after her but the black rider stepped into his way.  
  
  
  
----------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
*Evil smile* hahahahahahahahah cliff hanger if I get as much reviews as I did on my last chapter I'll try to make it longer and you will get to find out! Till next time 


	14. Frozen Tears

Hey this chapter is going to make you cry *smiles* it's sad but sweet  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or CC and I don't own the music in this fan fiction including Angel eyes by ace of base but I did write this story and it's mine  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
White rose  
  
chapter 14  
  
frozen tears  
  
  
  
  
  
-------------------------  
  
Last time:  
  
Sakura ran to the burning building.  
  
"TOMOYO!" Sakura kept screaming until she made it to the window. Tomoyo tried helplessly to get out. Sakura tried braking the window with her fist and managed to brake off a small peace.  
  
"*Cough* Sakura here *cough* " Tomoyo said pushing the cherryblossom shaped locket out of the small opening.  
  
"No Tomoyo, NO! Don't leave me please!" Sakura yelled. Tomoyo gave sakura one last soft smile before she fainted and the fire rises.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO TOMOYOOOO!" sakura screamed. Syaoran grabbed Sakura and pulled her away from the building that just collapsed a second ago where sakura was standing.  
  
"NO let me go, Tomoyo!" Sakura screamed and cried. Sakura kicked and screamed and punched but Syaoran refused to let Sakura go. Just as sakura stared to fall down and cry a black stallion came out of no where and charged at Syaoran and Sakura. Syaoran broke his hold of sakura and sakura ran away from him. Syaoran was about to run after her but the black rider stepped into his way.  
  
----------------------------  
  
  
  
*Normal prove/ Music*  
  
  
  
Syaoran stud before a clocked figure it's red eyes gleaming. Pulling out his sword Syaoran stud in fighting position. The dark figure also pulled out a sword of his own, both swords glowed with there own magic, Syaoran's a soft green and the clocked figure a black purple. Charging at each other at the same time Syaoran and the dark figures swords clashed together causing part of the dark figure sword to chip and cut Syaoran across the cheek with much force. Both of there magic collided sending a powerful force shooting them back. Jumping back Syaoran stuck his sword out and closed his eyes concentrating. The dark figure was about to attack and began to charge at Syaoran. 'I have to save sakura no matter what I won't give up' Syaoran put all his energy into the attack. The sword glowed with electricity, a small flame begins to grow at the tip of the sword and grew bigger. The clocked figure kept charging with full force. Syaoran slashed his sword down sending a line of electricity and fire in the same way his sword went but forward in full force crashing into the dark clocked figure. The clocked figure screamed a high pitch inhuman scream and the dark figures clock fell to the ground reviling nothing there. The dust picked off the ground by the wind and blew into the air, playing with Syaoran's clothing and hair but Syaoran did not move.  
  
Just as he was about to go a rustling could be herd by where the house which Tomoyo used to be in before it burned to the ground. Syaoran immediately ran to the burned house and helplessly dinged through the broken burned wood and ash. Two large pieces of wood stud in Syaoran's way, lifting up the wood with great difficulty because of the battle which too a lot out of him Syaoran could see Tomoyo crouching in a bundle crying. Slowly lifting her head up Tomoyo seen Syaoran and jumped at him and cried. Nikki, who was standing there the whole time hiding behind tree, ran to Tomoyo and Syaoran to help (Hahaha I bet I made you thought I killed Tomoyo lol I go you there). Syaoran studs up letting Nikki hold Tomoyo up. Syaoran got a gut felling something was wrong. Looking left and right Syaoran couldn't see Sakura anywhere. Immediately Syaoran told Nikki and Tomoyo to go to the next town and he will meet them at the local inn.  
  
"Where is Sakura!" Tomoyo panicked.  
  
"I. don't know" Syaoran looked worried.  
  
"Hurry Li -kun find her fast please she could be in trouble" Tomoyo said as calmly as she could but it was kind of hard to stay calm after a whole house collapsed on you. With that Tomoyo fainted from loss of blood. Whistling Syaoran called his hours Spaniel. A midnight black stallion that got the impression it was blue because of the darkness of the black came running to Syaoran. Jumping on the horse Syaoran closed his eyes and kick the horse's side and galloped off in the direction Syaoran could feel sakura.  
  
  
  
I know that I'm not the first one You have love in your path before me But when your lips touched my lips it felt like I was kissing destiny  
  
Angel eyes with your angel eyes  
  
Will you always be there to hold me Angel eyes I'm satisfied I don't want to hear your story  
  
  
  
Sakura ran as fast as she could nothing mattered anymore her only purpose in life was to lose everyone she cared for. Sakura didn't know how long she was running or where she was going all she knew was she had to get away before anyone else got hurt. Sakura kept running until she tripped over her dress and ripped half of it off in the process. Sakura slowly got up and was sitting on her knees. Looking at her surroundings for the first time in a while sakura could see snow everywhere. Soft flaky snowflakes fell from the sky landing softly in her hair. Shivering sakura looked at her hand, which suddenly hurt like someone, stabbed her blood ran down the side of her hand where a piece of glass still remand from the shattered window. The locket that Tomoyo returned to Sakura was also in her hand and was stained with dried blood. Slowly opening the locket, the music was slower than before but still played the soft tune. On one side there was a picture of her and her family the picture was kind of slanted showing something small sticking out the side before sakura could see what it was she was startled by the sound of growling behind her. Swiftly turning around sakura's emerald eyes meat with the ones of red. Two gray wolfs with crimson red eyes moved towards sakura, scared sakura got up and ran as fast as she could but sins she was already tired she tripped many times in the process. Sakura's legs where numb from the cold but she continued to run until her legs finally gave in and she tumbled down the hill and landed to the bottom stopped by a hard tree getting up slowly sakura limped on not watching where she was going. When sakura made it a little farther away from the Wolfs she looked around to see the wolfs standing above the hill watching her and where not running after her. Sakura sighed in relief. Suddenly she heard a crack beneath her the ground was cracking.  
  
'Cause I can see the things I really want to see I'm in love I believe in what I'm feeling I'd give everything up just for you  
  
  
  
Syaoran tried as fast as he could to get to sakura but from all the snow that was coming at him and spaniel it was very difficult. Finally spaniel gave in and crashed to the ground out of exhaustion Syaoran couldn't give up he was not going to lose sakura. Syaoran began to run. ' Sakura hold on please I am coming don't leave me' Syaoran thought in panic and desperation.  
  
  
  
Love is devoted to those who see  
  
that the last dance, you dance with the truth  
  
Angel eyes with your angel eyes  
  
Will you always be there to hold me  
  
Angel eyes I'm satisfied  
  
I don't want to hear your story  
  
  
  
Sakura just then noticed she was in the middle of a lake and started to panic. The ice broke and Sakura crashed into the water full force. Sakura immediately felt numb to the bone she tried to swim to the surface but her clothing was holding her back and her legs wouldn't work. Sakura could feel the coldness takes over and she closed her eyes slowly drifting to the bottom her air was getting short and she couldn't hold on much longer. Hot tears mixed with the icy cold water as she drifted to her cold death. An image of her family and Syaoran flashed in her mind. ' No not yet' Sakura opened her eyes and tried harder to get to the surface she wouldn't leave Syaoran she couldn't she just realized how much she cared for him. Hopelessly she tried to get to the surface but she her body ached in pain and didn't allow her. ' No Tory, mom and dad wouldn't want me to give up now and . Syaoran wouldn't either. Sakura slowly could see blackness clouding her eyes screaming Sakura slowly drifted down to the bottom blacked out. 'Syaoran.'.  
  
  
  
'Cause I can see the things  
  
I really want to see  
  
In your eyes  
  
Angel eyes just want you here to hold me  
  
Angel eyes...  
  
  
  
A hand hit the water grabbing Sakura's hand pulling her out of the water.  
  
"Sakura please wake up no, Sakura please" Syaoran screamed. Crying for the first time in years, Syaoran cradled sakura's cold limp body. Sakura didn't move a single tear ran down sakura's cheek..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*smiles* done YAY this is a BIG cliff hanger Hahaha well till next time ~.^ 


	15. Pure Snow

Thanks for your reviews  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or CC nor do I own the songs in this fic but I do own this story and I do claim it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
White rose  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Pure snow  
  
  
  
  
  
Last time:  
  
Sakura slowly could see blackness clouding her eyes, screaming Sakura slowly drifted down to the bottom of the frozen lake and blacked out. 'Syaoran.' where her last thoughts before she gave into pitch- blackness.  
  
A hand hit the water in desperate searching for sakura's hand. When there was no luck Syaoran jumped head first into the ice cold water, one thing on his mind 'sakura I am coming'. Syaoran could see air bubbles escape from the bottom of the lake, squinting his eyes he could see a blurry image at the bottom, moving downward Syaoran could make out sakura's body grabbing hold of Sakura, Syaoran swam to the top. Syaoran reached the clearing of the water and pulled sakura's body out.  
  
"Sakura please wake up no, Sakura please" Syaoran screamed. Crying for the first time in years, Syaoran cradled sakura's cold limp body. Sakura didn't move a single tear ran down her cheek..  
  
---------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
Syaoran held Sakura close to his heart, he checked her for her pulse but could not find it. Tears fell across his checks and softly landed on Sakura's soft skin that looked pail like snow now. The tear rolled off her check but was not noticed by Syaoran who helplessly tried to wake sakura or see if there was any sign of life in her. Syaoran watched Sakura, every nerve in his body was giggling with tension. Syaoran closed his eyes and concentrated on the energy he was giving to sakura.  
  
Sakura was in a black hole, she tried running but her feet felt like a metric ton. Everything was dark, when she tried calling out all she could hear was her voice echo. Sakura crouched to the ground tears steaming down her cheeks, she felt cold, too cold. 'Am I dead? No I can't die where is Touya, dad and mom? Where am I?'. Sakura screamed one last time hoping that someone would reply. But there was nothing, she lost all hope. She sat there in a bundle waiting, waiting to die. Suddenly she heard a faint voice it was calling her name it grew louder and louder until she recognized it. It was Syaoran; he sounded like he was crying. "Syaoran I am here help me I don't know where I am!" Sakura screamed but she got the feeling he couldn't hear her no matter how hard or loud she tried. Whimpering sakura kneeled down again, she felt a warm green glow surround her and she felt warm. Sakura looked up and saw a pinpoint of light it grew bigger and bigger until she had to cover her eyes because it was so light. At first her vision was blurry and she was choking, choking on something..water. Turing over with great difficulty sakura spited out the water that remands in her throat. "Sy..aoran?" Sakura tried to speak but it came out as a cracked squeak. "Sakura?" Syaoran moved to her body that was lying on the ground. Taking a deep breath Syaoran tried to hold in the urge of grabbing her and kissing her. "I am so cold...I can't move, Syaoran where are you?" Sakura cried out. "It's okay sakura I am here" Syaoran replied. Tears steamed down Sakura's face as it began to snow softly. Soft pure white snowflakes fell from the sky and softly landed on sakura's face. Brushing her auburn bangs from her face Syaoran watched Sakura his amber eyes softened at the form of her angelic face. Getting up Syaoran gently carried sakura like she was a priceless antic, going to brake at any second and for a moment it felt like she coasted more than any antic could. Slowly opining her eyes slightly sakura could see black spots in front of her blocking her view. Sakura felt so safe so calm but she didn't know who was caring her, the voice she heard was blurry and she felt like she had water in her ears. Slowly drifting, ignoring the bone chilling coldness sakura felt, she was close to slumber. "No sakura don't sleep," Syaoran replied firmly "where gonna make it hold on, hold on."..  
  
  
  
------------------------  
  
  
  
Waking to the warm rays of the sun sakura slowly opened her eyes and tried to take in her surroundings. 'Was it all just a horrible nightmare' was the first thought that crossed sakura's mind but as her vision cleared, she could tell this was not her room back home and the laughter coming from down stars was not her brother and fathers. The room was cozy and warm, there was a char by the window that faced the forest side. On her right she could see a bucket of hot water and a cloth by the dresser beside her bed. The fireplace across the room glowed with warmth. Trying with much force sakura sat up in an upright position. Her head hurt like someone threw a ton of bricks at it in full force. 'Where am I?' Sakura's thoughts where was interrupted by the soft turning of the doorknob. In came Tomoyo. Sakura's eyes widened in fear like she seen a ghost. In panic sakura screamed and hid under the very think covers.  
  
"Sakura are you alright?" Tomoyo's soft voice showed concern.  
  
"Y...y...you're a g...g...ghost!" Sakura stuttered still halfway hiding in her covers. Sins sakura was small she didn't like the thoughts of ghosts because of her brother.  
  
"Sakura it's me I am not a ghost look at me I am alive, do you think ghosts appear in daylight anyway?" Tomoyo tried to joke to lighten the mood. Sakura took a good look at Tomoyo she was rapped in some bandages one covered her arm the other her head.  
  
"Tomoyo you're alive" Sakura jumped in happiness. Getting out of bed sakura tried to run to Tomoyo but tripped and ended up falling on her instead with a big thud. Syaoran rushed upstairs with Nikki following not too far behind. Sakura cried out in happiness that her friend was alive! Tomoyo hugged her in a big bear hug. (not lesbians!) Nikki and Syaoran sighed in relief.  
  
  
  
------------------  
  
  
  
*Later in the day*  
  
  
  
"Sakura how are you feeling?" Syaoran asked with some concern in his voice. Sakura was gobbling down soup and pancakes in full speed turning her head with a stuffed face sakura asked  
  
"Hoeeeee? Yeshhh wwy?" Syaoran sweat dropped and fell anime style.  
  
"Um. never mind" Syaoran replied. Looking down at her plat sakura ate 5 plates of soup and 4 sandwiches along with 3 cups of juice and 2 plates of pancakes. Blushing a dark red sakura shoved the plate aside.  
  
"Hoe-ee? What dose Hoe-ee mean?" Syaoran asked confused.  
  
"O that. Hahaha" Sakura sweat dropped.  
  
"It's just a saying I say" Sakura blushed if that was even possible sins she was already as red as a cherry. Tomoyo was sitting at the table with Nikki both had a bewildered look. Exchanging glances Tomoyo and Nikki smiled evilly.  
  
"HOHOHOHOHO Sakura-chan looks so Kawaiiiiiii when she blushes isn't that right Syaoran" Tomoyo Laughed with Big stars in her eyes. Syaoran and Sakura turned 50 shades of red. Sakura, Syaoran, Nikki and everyone else at the little inn got dot eyed and drop anime style at Tomoyo's high pitched laugh. The waitress walked up the group.  
  
"Would you like anything else for your friends and your Wife here" She asked Syaoran. Syaoran and Sakura turned redder and bother stuttered at the same time. "WE are NOT married!" They yelled at the same time causing the waitress to step back in defense and getting everyone's attention in the inn for a second before they went back to chatting mindlessly about unimportant things.  
  
"Well you could have fooled me the way you barged in here holding this girl in your arms" The waitress continued. "It was you!" Sakura looked at Syaoran in disbelief.  
  
"Yes he carried you through the snow storm" The waitress continued. Sakura flushed a dark red.  
  
"T.t.thank you" Sakura said softly he eyes focused on the table.  
  
"N.no problem" Syaoran blushed and did the same.  
  
"Kawaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" Tomoyo shouted out loud. The waitress laughed and left the two blushing people staring at the wooden table.  
  
A yell and someone screaming. "YOU cheated give me my money back you thief!" caught everyone's attention. Everyone turned to see a man fighting with a brown hair golden eyed man in a dark cloak.  
  
"YOU!" sakura and Tomoyo screamed. The golden eyed man turned his attention to sakura and Tomoyo a evil smile curled up on his lips.  
  
"Well. well. well we meet again cookie and I see you found your little friend" The man laughed and throws a small ball like object at the ground. Smoke covered the little inn while people coughed and ran out of the in struggling for air.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---------------------  
  
Well that's bout it for this chapter bye 


	16. Misty dock

Disclaimer: Don't own CCS or CC they belong to camp  
  
  
  
  
  
White Rose  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Misty Dock  
  
  
  
  
  
Last time:  
  
"Well. well. well we meet again cookie and I see you found your little friend" The man laughed and throws a small ball like object at the ground. Smoke covered the little inn while people coughed and ran out of the door struggling for air.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Come back! You. you" Tomoyo said trying to see through the smoke and coughing. Soon later the smoke cleared and the inn was empty except Syaoran, Tomoyo, Nikki and the waitress. A man walked out of the little door that lead to the kitchen his hair was dark and seemed to look like he blew something up, his eyes looked like they where closed. The man or boy wore a white apron on that was smeared with stains of red and was holding a spoon with some red liquid on it that looked like spaghetti sauce.  
  
"May I ask what's going on?" the boy said placing a hand on his hip and waving the spoon around making sauce fly everywhere. The waitress that remained, the one that served Syaoran, Nikki and Sakura turned her head to look at the boy, she had funny hair that was up in two pigtails and went down in ringlets. "Some thief!" she said in annoyance. The boy smiled and raised one finger into the air like he was stating something "Really, did you know that thieves where worshiped for wearing toilet seats on there heads in Egypt and." The boy didn't get to continue because the waitress lung at him and began to choke him in annoyance " Shut up!! LIES ALL LIES" she yelled. Syaoran, Tomoyo and Nikki went dot eyed and sweat dropped. Just then Syaoran noticed Sakura wasn't in the room. "Sakura???" Syaoran ran out of the little inn.  
  
  
  
*Sakura's prove*  
  
  
  
  
  
"Come back here!" Sakura yelled and ran out of the inn following the thief. She didn't know how or where she was going but she was sensing his movements, she couldn't see anyway to make any difference, then she stopped. Opening her eyes Sakura could see a dock, mist covered everything making it almost impossible to see, a boat hit the dock and the sound of the tide could be heard. Sakura made her way to the boat which looked disserted, the out stretched black sea made it look haunted also, this caused Sakura to get a billion chills down her spine. Taking big inhales of breath Sakura made her way up the boat and looked around nothing was there, it was dark, misty and you could see one bobbing oil lamp hooked to the door of the boat. Walking to the door sakura slowly opened it, inside the room it was deathly dark, Sakura shook with fear but the only reason she stayed was because something caught her attention, it was a book red with golden writing on it "Sakura" Sakura read out loud. The book glowed a fuzzy red colour and a burst of light filled the room. Sakura ducked to the floor, the soothing red began to fad away until the book looked normal once again. Walking to the book sakura could see an animal on the cover; it reminded her of a lion with armor on it and piercing golden eyes. Taking the book sakura turned to leave, walking out of the door sakura was stopped.  
  
  
  
A dark cloaked figure stud in front of her, cape flapping in the breeze like it had a life of it's own, it's gleaming blue eyes looked intrigued at sakura. Reaching forward to her the cloaked figure looked as if it were trying to remember something, it's hand reached sakura's face it's cold fingers tracing a line down her cheek, where he touched her blood replaced it. "Sakura." Sakura stepped back eyes open with fear. The figure moved closer, and sakura walked back the closer it came until she could feel the hard wood against her back. "Sakura." it spoke again in a near whisper. Sakura shut her eyes, "No go away!" she shouted throwing her arms up in order to push whoever was coming near her back. She felt nothing, opening her eyes she screamed her hand went right through him. The figure stretched out his hand one more time before fading into the air. Sakura looked at her hands they were covered in blood. Sakura ran and jumped off the small boat clutching the book that still remained in her arms. "Not again!" Looking back sakura could no longer see the dock; in its place were oaks and more trees. "W..hat?" sakura blinked. She sighed in relief and continued walking, not paying attention where she was going 'What just happened' she thought before walked headfirst into a tree. "Owe!" 'Okay! I have to pay more attention to where I am going' she thought again before walking into a cradle, tripped and tossing the book into the air Sakura fell to the floor and rolled down a hill. She reached the bottom with swirly eyes. "Ow.." Sakura sat up and rubbed her head, looking at her knee sakura saw a big gash, touching it lightly sakura face turned red and tears formed in her eyes, "OWWWW!!!!" she hopped around franticly. After sakura finished yelling, she realized she dropped the book, looking around in panic she found it lying on the floor open beside her 'Didn't I drop it way back on the hill?'  
  
  
  
Sakura walked to the book and picked it up, 'hmmm a lock' as soon as her fingertips touched it the lock opened. 'What? Okay this is creepy' Sakura thought as she slowly opened the cover, inside she found a necklace, she picked it up it had a blue jewel in it. Turning the page Sakura saw a picture of a tall man with enchanting blue eyes beside him was a girl, she looked exactly like her, jade eyes long brown hair everything except she had a small scar across her temple. Suddenly the book glowed and sakura dropped it, the pages flipped to the beginning.  
  
Something was coming out of the book it looked like.... "Hi" the creature stopped, his jaw dropped open. Sakura blinked and poked the creature in the stomach, "are you a stuffed animal?" she looked at it curiously, "The resemblance.. Is striking you look just like my masters mistress" the creature spoke with one paw on his chin in a thinking mode 'This must be Ying Fa's recarnation' The creature thought before it went dot eyed "I AM NOT A STUFFED ANIMAL!" It shouted. Sakura stepped back in defense "I am Ceroberus guardian of the necklace you're holding right now, I was to give it to you. I am not stuffed animal just look at these muscles, while if I where in my true form you would think wrong." The creature laughed. "So you broke the seal that means the necklace belongs to you" the creature spoke. "You don't look the a Ceroberus your too cute, I'll call you Kero" Sakura smiled happily. Kero went dot eyed 'what a minute I've been called that before by Ying Fa yes this is defiantly her recarnation' Kero was snapped out of his thoughts by sakura stretching him like a elastic band. "What exactly are you Kero?" "AH! Stop!" Kero yelled, "O Sorry" sakura sweat dropped. "Now what's you name?" Kero asked, "I am sakura". "Well sakura I guess you're stuck with me" Kero glowed gold and turned into a golden cat with golden eyes and a red jewel on its forehead shaped like an oval. 'I will speak to you telepathically it's more safer in this form, I will come to you when danger is around but for now I must find out something, till then sakura take care of yourself' With that Kero ran off. "Wait!" Sakura shouted but it was too late. Sighing sakura looked at the necklace that still remained in her hand...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well that's it for now  
  
  
  
  
  
Next time:  
  
  
  
Okay sakura now when you block remember to hold your hands this way so you wont break it... 


	17. The Forest Of Elves : Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS/CC  
  
  
  
  
  
White Rose  
  
Chapter 17  
  
The forest of Elves  
  
  
  
  
  
Starring at the delicate and enchanted piece of jewelry in her hand sakura felt a sudden urge to put it on, but restrained herself from it. Placing it in her pocket sakura looked around her surroundings, there were trees till the eye can see and beyond. She suddenly felt cold and alone once again, getting up sakura began to search for a way out. She felt drawn to a place deep in the forest and continued it's direction, it lead her to a dark patch in the forest and the sunlight, beaming through the opening of the treetops, couldn't make it's way through it.  
  
There was one particular tree surrounded by sharp vines and twigs that caught her attention, walking slowly up to it sakura felt a sudden tingling though her body. The sun began to set and sakura didn't realize just how long she was staring at it. The tree suddenly began to looked more like a door and on it where some sort of inscriptions she never seen before that appeared out of thin air, also they where beautiful delicate carvings of creatures and flowers that told a story of some sort. There was a circle in the middle of the tree that sakura didn't notice before. It was dark now and suddenly glowing balls of light surrounded her and everywhere else. It was fireflies and some sort of giggling bright ones no it wasn't firefly's they where..*blacked out* "Ayah we seemed to have caught something my dear ," A short man with bright red hair and deep green eyes spoke in a Irish accent. A short woman behind him walked up to take a look, she hand long blond hair and purple-blue eyes that looked empty. "Who do you think she is? How did she find our home?" The woman spoke in a soft tone. "Ah that I don't know, but lets take her in before anyone else finds her," The red hair man spoke before lifting sakura up not with strength but with magic.  
  
The moon rise high into the air and a beam of pure light shot into the circle on the tree. The tree became like doors and all the inscriptions and carvings glowed bright before opening and reveling bright lights and music from inside. "We'da better report this," the red hair man said before the doors closed shut behind him. The door stopped glowing and the carvings faded into the tree like nothing was there, everything turned pitch black once again.  
  
Somewhere in the shadows a figure with ice blue eyes smirked. "So you decided to take her in you little reaches, this is going to make things more harder for me and I don't like that.." The figure disappeared.  
  
Somewhere else in the forest a boy with chocolate brown hair and determined amber eyes search though the forest in hope of finding sakura. He heard a sound somewhere up ahead and raced it's direction, in the clearing he saw a waterfall and nymphs dancing and playing around, but theses where no ordinary nymphs they where possessive dark ones, ones you shouldn't messed with. They where not stupid either but devious and tricky. Syaoran was about to turn around when he smashed right into something soft and warm, looking up Syaoran saw a purple haired girl with pink shinny eyes she had a pinkish white flower in her hair and a pout played across her lips.  
  
Syaoran soon realized his face was stuck in her bare chest and he flew backward faster that the eye could see looking like a red tomato. The nymph smirked and called out to her companions in a voice untranslatable, it was high pitched and an ear bursting sound. A white haired nymph with gray eyes along with a blue haired nymph with blue eyes and 3 others came out of nowhere and they didn't look too happy. All of them lacked clothing and Syaoran turned redder than anything before, trying to wiggle away he was stopped by the nymphs all jumping on him, there delicate perfect bodies crushing him with there weight. A burst of giggles came from the nymphs as they continued to drag Syaoran out of sight.  
  
  
  
  
  
So sorry this is so short and it took me so long to update too I promise a longer chapter next time. 


End file.
